HTF: La Muerte en Nuestras Vidas 3
by XoneechanX
Summary: tras pasado dos años de agonia y desesperacion, la organizacion GENEOHT esta de vuelta, listos para conbatir las fuerzas de Tigger Bozz Imperium, quien ahora se adueño de medio mundo. Pero no estan solos, nuevos aliados, nuevos misterios, nuevas identidades, una nueva vida estan en esta historia, en donde fue antes una "tipica" ciudad...
1. Chapter 1

_**El virus T, un maldito virus que altera molecularmente el organismo del individuo, modificándolo física y mentalmente, adaptándolo para un buen uso a espacios sumamente peligrosos e inhumanos. Los trastornos más básicos son mejor rendimiento atlético, buena agilidad, súper fuerza, capacidades mentales y los más aterrorizante; la inmortalidad.**_

_**El laboratorio del gobierno fabricó secretamente este poder bajo las órdenes del mismo estado, para así emplearlo en los cuerpos militares y poder tomar el control total del enemigos y además, del mundo en sí. Pero dado a las circunstancias, muchos ya se oponían al proyecto dado al uso de humanos como experimentos. Es por ese motivo que se realizó una gran batalla contra el país, una guerra sin fin, comandada por quienes serían al fin y al cabo, los destinados a tan maravilloso poder; el mismo ejercito del gobierno.**_

_**La liberación de los experimentos fue un arduo trabajo, dado a los múltiples establecimientos científicos del estado. Hubo muchas bajas por las tres partes en esta horrible batalla; el gobierno, el ejército y los experimentos.**_

_**Muchos fueron liberados, más no se supo nada de ellos. Los años pasaron y aquellas personas infectadas tuvieron descendencias, cual era un grave problema para el gobierno en sí. Debían eliminar todas las pruebas que lo acusarían por experimentar con seres humanos, por ende la recolección y eliminación de estos individuos se volvió una firme misión. Pero no contaban con la organización de renegados, conformado por los mismos quienes le hicieron una gran batalla anteriormente.**_

_**El ejército resguardo experimentos de primera y segunda generación, pero las bajas eran notorias poniendo en extinción a los infectados. Es por ello que la organización de renegados K-POWM, más la base secreta de la misma, KAPOWM, siguen luchando en esta interminable búsqueda por salvarlos y protegerlos**_

* * *

*****slash*****

La oscuridad de la noche, con un fino manto rojo escarlata apagándose en el horizonte, se hacía presente bajo las ruinas del que antiguamente era una ciudad cualquiera, con una población de gente normal que pasaba sus días y noches como si nada. Ahora aquellas calles eran adornadas por un silencio tan cálido, pero a la vez, mortal.

La brisa del aire rondaba por las calles desoladas, arrastrando consigo polvo y restos de basura como plásticos y uno que otros papeles de periódicos. Pero estos documentos, cuales recaían hace dos años atrás, llevaban consigo una importante y desgarradora noticia impresa en sus ya deteriorados planos.

Una guerra se había desatado entre países vecinos con respecto a Happy Tree.

La sombra de aquella batalla quedo plasmada en los derrumbes, edificaciones casi destruidas y las cenizas de las explosiones. Nada se podía mantener a pie salvo algunas casuchas de por ahí. Lo que ahora serviría como refugio para cualquier desgraciado que haya sobrevivido a esta tortura.

Pero repentinamente, el silencio fue destruido por pasos presurosos, gritos de espanto y una estruendosa balacera…

-¡deprisa, deténganlos!- los gritos de mandato provenían de muchos sujetos uniformados, con un camuflaje azul marino con franjas casi celestes, portando armas de última generación y lo más importante a describir, una insignia en la parte externa de sus antebrazos izquierdos. Aquel escudo llevaba grabado el nombre de su líder, aparte de tener un tigre como símbolo

-¡captúrenlos, no los dejen escapar!-uno de ellos, el general de la misión, dirigía una flota de tanques a todo terreno directo a las casuchas de la ciudad fantasma.

Cuando los vehículos se detuvieron, una horda de soldados armados hasta los dientes bajaron presurosos hacia los lugares que servían como refugio, sorprendiendo a muchos condenados, mujeres y niños de aquel lugar…

-¡disparen a discreción!- ante el mandato, muchos alaridos y suplicas se elevaron al cielo, para luego ser apagadas por los estruendosos silbidos de las balas-¡no se dejen engañan, solo disparen!-

-¡AYUDENNOS!- toda la gente corría como podía, salía de sus refugios en busca de otro mejor, pero casi todos fueron alcanzados por las balas que perforaron cabezas, hombros, estómagos, espaldas, pulmones y demás. Una masacre estaba creándose en ese pequeño espacio.

-¡sigan matando, no dejen uno solo vivo!- las ordenes era inquebrantables, además aquellos sujetos uniformados disfrutaban, gozaban, se deleitaban con arrebatar la vida de muchos inocentes, sea cual sea su edad.

El ruido de las balas comenzaba a apagarse, ya de por si todas las personas escondidas bajo las piedras habían sido eliminadas de la faz de la tierra...a excepción de un grupo de personas, cuales comenzaban a mover sus extremidades, indicando que su aliento volvía a sus cuerpos anteriormente inertes…

-¡tomen a esos sujetos y aprésenlos! ¡No se demoren!- cada soldado fue a los cuerpos que se movían, ya sea por dolor o por su resurrección

-da miedo ver estas cosas, parecen muertos vivientes- dijo un soldado, quien picaba con la culata del arma en la cabeza de un muerto renaciendo

-da igual, así son esos infelices. Date prisa y espósalo- su compañero le entrego los grilletes, pero no cualquiera. Estas tenían un color muy peculiar, un tono verde con un brillo morado

Cuando todos llevaron los cadáveres al centro, aguardaron unos segundos antes de contemplar tan escalofriante escena…

Cada uno de aquel grupo comenzaba a recobra su movimiento, su respiración, su pulso, su vida. Era así, estas personas eran portadores de tan milagroso e infernal virus T. la sangre que brotaba de sus cuerpos, las heridas abiertas, los agujeros que atravesaban sus órganos, todo eso…comenzaba a cerrarse y volvían a su función principal; mantener con vida a su dueño…

-veamos, ¿Qué tenemos esta noche?- el general, de unos aproximados 40 años, con un porte simple pero atrayente, era el líder de la brigada especial del comando más poderoso del mundo, de aquella organización que se hizo del poder de toda la tierra: la organización Tigger Imperium

-señor, el grupo consta de uno 14 experimentos, señor- confirmo uno de sus soldados. El general camino por entre los cuerpos ya resucitados de aquellos seres victimas de Tigger, observándolos detalladamente a cada uno

-escuchen desgraciados- dijo aumentando el volumen de su voz. Todos ahí elevaron sus cabezas para observarlo-pueden servirle a nuestro líder, cumplir sus mandamientos y vivir a consta de su régimen, o pueden morir ahora mismo, con la agonía más grande y dolorosa que pudieran sentir en toda su maldita vida- todos quedaron en silencio, mudos, ni siquiera se podía escuchar sus ajetreadas respiraciones.

Morir a manos de quien les daría un futuro, no tan noble y humano, pero al menos tendrían la esperanza de no quedar bajo tierra pese a su maldito poder. Pero por más tentador que suene, sus vidas serian una historia diferente a como lo deseaban. Ellos estaban conscientes que pronto, toda esa maldad que asesino a sus amigos, familia, personas muy importantes para ellos…vendría y acabaría con cada uno de esas sabandijas…

-¡¿y bien?! ¡Estoy esperando sus respuestas!- no espero otro segundo, solo fue y se puso frente a un infortunado al azar, solo para apuntarle a la cabeza una pistola- dime desgraciado, ¿vives o mueres?- elevó 4 dedos al aire y poco a poco, fue cerrándolo como en conteo para disparar

-yo…yo no/-pero no pronuncio más, con tan solo escuchar aquella palabra tan pequeña pero importante al final, el general no presto atención y como si nada, disparó una bala especial en la frente del condenado.

Muchos ahí comenzaron a temblar, sus cuerpos estaban tornándose helados, pese al tremendo calor que sofocaba a quien estuviera, inclusive, a esas horas de la noche sin abrigo o protección alguna.

El cuerpo del reciente difunto no volvió a dar muestras de vida, ni por más minutos que pasaran no regresaría a la vida. Aquella bala contenía el antídoto del virus…

-vuelvo a repetirlo, grupo de porquerías… ¡¿trabajaran para nuestro amo y señor Tigger Bozz o no?!- esta vez, la gente comenzó a temblar del miedo, la impotencia, la debilidad, pero no respondieron algo agradable para el general- muy bien, así será- no dio tiempo a nada, no desperdicio valiosos segundos. El arma fue descargada con una puntería sumamente perfecta en los cuerpos de las víctimas, específicamente en sus cráneos

-señor, encontramos a esta niña por los alrededores, cerca de la plaza principal- un soldado vino trayendo consigo, a rastras, a una niña de estatura mediana, contextura promedio pese a no notarse bien por sus harapos, de cabello negro azabache y uno bellos ojos chocolate claro. Por su forma de andar se diría que estaba cogiendo del lado izquierdo, además que su rostro estaba empañado de tanta mugre, barro, suciedad y demás

-veamos- el general se acercó a ella y con la punta de una navaja, elevo del mentón a la niña- oye, basura, ¿estas dispuesta a trabajar para Tigger Bozz?- no hubo palabras, tan solo un leve asentamiento de cabeza confirmo su participación- ¡vaya, esta niña si que tiene ganas de vivir! ¡Métanla al contenedor!-

-en seguida, señor- tomaron a la joven y la llevaron como un saco de papas hacia un vehículo especial- metete adefesio- ni bien cerró la puerta, el grupo de soldados se subieron a sus respectivos tanques y camionetas, dispuestos a marcharse a una de las bases del imperio.

* * *

**Base central del perímetro "D" – Organización Tigger **

El escenario, la costa sur este de las playas de lo que fue antes, Happy Tree. Un grupo de no más de 30 hombres, alistados con armas y trajes especiales, dirigía una cadena de personas completamente aterrorizadas adentro de la base, encadenados en pies y manos…

-¡vamos, muévanse infelices!- dijo un soldado apuntando a una mujer con un niño en sus brazos-¡no pierdan tiempo!-

-¿son todas las personas?- pregunto otro soldado

-sí, no quedan más por la zona, ya verificamos cada rincón- menciono el primero- ¡muévanse desgraciados!- en la fila, las personas caminaban descalzos, con las ropas desgarradas y heridos de gravedad. Muchos de ellos trataban de hacer el esfuerzo por avanzar, pero un pobre anciano callo de rodillas, deteniendo la larga fila de condenados

-oye, ese vejestorio esta por morir- dijo un tercer soldado. Su compañero, el primero en hablar, fue donde estaba el hombre y sin demora alguna, acribillo al senil sujeto frente a una joven de 12 años

-si no quieren acabar así, será mejor que muevan eso pies- su horrenda sonrisa atemorizaba a esas personas, pero el shock que sufrió esa niña por la muerte de su abuelo, hizo que la fila se detuviera sin remedio alguno-¡eh dicho que se muevan!- golpeo con la culata del arma en la cabeza de la pequeña, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo casi a punto de desmayarse-¡levántate maldito insecto!- sus patadas en el frágil cuerpo de esa criatura ponían en desesperación a los demás, los debilitaba en fe, no podían hacer nada más que escuchar el crujir de algunos huesos romperse en ese frágil cuerpecito

-oye oye oye, detente o el jefe nos matara- interrumpió uno de sus compañeros- solo patéala para que se mueva, no para que muera-

-¡jah, estas monstruosidades no mueren, tan solo se hacen las victimas!- en efecto, tal como menciono el miserable soldado, el cuerpo del anciano comenzaba a moverse, dejando en claro que su alma había vuelto a su cuerpo-¿lo ves?-

-sea como sea, no debemos demorarnos más- este soldado fue directo al anciano quien comenzaba a renacer. Lo tomo de los brazos y lo ayudo a levantarse-si no quieres que te maten, mejor copera vejestorio-

-oigan, el jefe mando a esta porquería- uno de los soldados pertenecientes al escuadrón anterior, llevaba consigo a la joven de cabellos negro azabache, jalándola de la muñeca

-ponla con los demás- dijo el primer soldado, haciendo una seña en la fila.

-pónganle los grilletes- dijo el encargado de los rehenes

-¡ya, háganlos entrar!- ante la orden, una enorme puerta de acero e comenzó a mover, abriéndose de par en par finalizando con un estruendoso eco.

Los apresados comenzaron a caminar como podían, las heridas en sus cuerpos se regeneraban, pero no suficientemente rápido para ayudarlos en su andar.

Ya dentro de aquella instalación, los soldados guiaron a los apresados hacia un pasillo, oscuro y frio, de paredes blancas y metálicas con un ambiente mohoso. Estaban caminando debajo de la superficie.

Al final del pasaje, había una plaza inmensa con celdas individuales y grupales. Algunas estaban llenas con gente moribunda, maltratada, algunos lloraban y gemían del dolor y la desesperación, otras vacías en espera a sus víctimas. Estas serían para el nuevo grupo que ingresaba…

-métanlos a todos de una vez- uno que otro soldado comenzó a quitarles los grilletes a los presos, para luego adentrarlos en las celdas de barras oxidadas, suelo barroso y lleno de porquerías y bichos muertos.

Cada uno entraba como podía, el espacio era reducido y no había capacidad para más de 20 personas, lo cual, la larga fila era de 28 o 29…

-t-tengo…miedo…- decía la pequeña niña que fue golpeada en la cabeza anteriormente- abuelo…- giro para mirar al senil sujeto, este trataba de retener sus llantos-…abuelo…- volvió a decir la niña

-todos estamos muy asustados…-dijo aquella chica, quien minutos antes fue aprendida con los demás antes del ingreso a la base- es comprensible el estado de tu abuelo y el tuyo, pequeña-

-pero…e-es que…no quiero morir…- sus palabras fueron pronunciadas con amargas y gruesas lágrimas, cuales recorrieron su ya húmedo rostro de tanto dolor y sufrimiento

-ten por seguro, pequeña, que no morirás- esa joven llevo sus manos sobre la cabeza de la menor, frotándola con cariño, transmitiéndole un poco de tranquilidad- te lo prometo

*****slash*****

En las afueras, casi a 80 km de distancia a la redonda, la calma reinaba en la penumbra de la oscura noche, y la luna era el único medio posible para observar las afueras de la barrera, pero unos ojos mucho más capacitados para este medio, controlaban los movimientos de aquella cárcel en medio de la nada…

-los puestos son los mismos-dijo un soldado, camuflado en el verde follaje de aquel lugar. Controlaba los movimientos junto a un grupo de su sector

-_estén atentos al radar, recuerden que cualquier cambio puede afectar la misión- _menciono la voz del otro lado de la radio

-entendido señor-

-estos tipos son peligrosos, no parecen a los que combatimos anteriormente- uno de los miembros de ese grupo, observaba con unos binoculares especiales la barrera donde se encontraban unos soldados, resguardando el lugar desde sus cabinas

-capitán, pierda cuidado con nosotros, ante cualquier posible ataque, estamos más que listos-

-lo sé, solo que no me agrada el hecho de que hayan menos de esos desgraciados cuidando la base, a comparación de los demás- su vista no se apartaba de aquel punto, debía estar atento a cualquier cambio que se presentase

*****slash*****

Era una nave especial, reforzada para los ataques a distancia, armado de ponentes pero agiles cañones. Una nave diseñada únicamente para la seguridad y protección de sus tripulantes…

-estimamos un tiempo de 7 minutos, luego procederemos a ejecutar el plan-dijo uno de los del sector de comunicación

-den la orden a los demás grupos, que tengan conteo regresivo desde ahora- ordeno quien estaba al mando, la cabeza de aquella tripulación

-general, los frentes están cubiertos, el equipo especial está en camino, y la retaguardia está en espera de su orden-

-bien- el mencionado se acercó a un micrófono, conectado con las coordenadas de los grupos que se dijo antes- aquí general Rat…-

*****slash*****

El plano de la base mostraba a su espalda una gran fauna llena de lagos y pantanos. Dentro de estos lugares, un grupo de guerrilleros aguardaba la señal de su jefe

-_aquí general Rat-_ todos prestaron atención a los auriculares implantados en el lado izquierdo de sus rostros, así evitarían la perdida de comunicación

-aquí 04, lista a sus órdenes- dijo una joven capitana, quien lideraba a un total de 35 guerrilleros

-_vayan a su formación en seguida, 6 minutos y contando para ataque_- la comunicación se cortó finalizando el mandato

-entendido- hizo lo mismo la líder del grupo- todos vayan a sus puestos, alertos a cualquier movimiento- todos los integrantes se esparcieron entre la vegetación del lugar, quedando invisibles a la vista- estoy lista, maestro-

*****slash*****

Dentro en las instalaciones…

-conteo de 6 minutos…- dijo la joven de ojos chocolates quien permanecía cerca de la pequeña niña

-¿6 minutos…?- pregunto la anterior

-si, 6 minutos para ser libres, pequeña- le respondió en un susurro, como transmitiéndole un poco de paz a ese mundo lleno de horror y pesadilla.

Las puertas se abrieron y de ahí, un grupo de científicos salían con fólderes y pequeños estuches que contenían jeringas. Aquellos recipientes estaban de un tono verdoso medio morado…

-_¡eso es…!-_ los ojos de la joven se abrieron de tal sorpresa, como si la cosa más increíble del mundo pasara en desfile para ella misma-escucha, pequeña…-dijo, mirando hacia su regazo donde se encontraba la niña

-me-me llamo Killha…-

-de acuerdo, Killha…escucha con atención…-

Mientras ambas hablaban en bajo volumen, uno de los científicos hizo una mueca a un soldado, como diciéndole que abriera la puerta de la celda. Todos ahí se alarmaron, quedaron más asustados de lo que estaban. El soldado se acercó a un hombre y lo esposó detrás de la espalda, para luego sacarlo y llevarlo al centro de la plaza…

-prepárenlo- dijo el mismo científico. El soldado le destrozo la manga derecha, dejando expuesta su piel herida y llena de rasguños, cuales se apreciaba que poco a poco el tejido se recuperaba

-¡preparen sus armas!- todos, incluyendo a las dos jóvenes, miraron con miedo en las direcciones donde los soldados apuntaban al pobre desgraciado. Este se quedó temblándole las rodillas, su cuerpo no paraba de agitarse por la rápida respiración

-¡¿q-que m-me harán?!- observaba atentamente a todos los soldados a su alrededor, también los de la planta alta-¡p-por favor, no me lastimen!- pero en ese momento, vio como uno de los científicos, más dos soldados, se le acercaban y el hombre de blanco le pinchaba una de esas tantas jeringas en el brazo, donde fue destruido su manga-¡¿q-que me ha/?!- en ese momento, su cuerpo comenzó a arderle sorpresivamente, un calor infernal recorría sus venas, sentía que le derretiría el cuerpo por completo, que se desintegraría por aquella sustancia en su organismo-¡PAREEEN!-

-¡sujétenlo!- indico uno de los doctores, que por su apariencia, era el médico general

Su cuerpo convulsionaba de tal forma, que pareciese que una criatura saldría de su pecho. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, el color de su piel se tornaba roja del caliente veneno en su sangre.

Todos observaban el macabro suceso, pero la joven trataba de mantener a la niña muy concentrada en sus palabras…

-¡¿me entiendes?!- ella tenía sujetando el rostro de la niña, impidiendo que viera tremendo espectáculo- ¡por favor, confía en mí!- esas palabras lograron recobrarle la atención a la pequeña- tan solo confía en mi…y en mis amigos…-

-lo…lo hare- sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, no podía separar los gritos de agonía de ese hombre de su concentración. El shock emocional que estaba recibiendo era muy grande.

El silencio fue sorpresivo para todos. Los gimoteos del pobre hombre estaban cesando poco a poco, el dolor se iba de su cuerpo con lentitud agonizante…

-revisen la prueba- otro doctos se acercó al sujeto tirado en el piso. Lo tomo de la muñeca y de un limpio y fino corte, le saco una buena cantidad de sangre- compruébenlo-

-en seguida doctor- el hombre de bata blanca coloco la sangre en un frasco con una sustancia cristalina en ella. Mesclo ambas sustancias y el aspecto del líquido cambio a un rojo escarlata- la prueba dio negativa- dijo sin restarle mucha importancia

-de acuerdo- con una sola mirada, el médico general le dio una orden al capitán presente- no sirve de nada-

Un estruendo, una cabeza perforada, gran cantidad de sangre bañando el polvoriento piso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Todos gritaron de horror al ver decaer el cuerpo sin vida del pobre hombre. Sus ojos bien abiertos como platos blancos de cristal, reflejaban el rostro del culpable de su destino cruel…

-saquen al siguiente- el mismo soldado se encargó de tomar esta vez, al anciano de antes

-¡ABUELITO!- la niña trato de correr donde el senil sujeto, pero los brazos de la joven la retuvieron. Pese a ser una niña, su fuerza era considerable-¡NO ABUELITO, NO POR FAVOR!- gritaba en lagrimas

-basta…recuerda lo que te dije- el anciano se giró sobre sus talones, observando con seriedad a su preciada nieta- tan solo recuerda Killha…- sin más, el hombre camino con total calma al centro ensangrentado de la plaza

No podía hacer nada, por más que quisiera destruir a esos desgraciados, aquella joven quien resguardaba en un abrazo a la niña, no podía hacer nada sin sus compañeros

-_chicos…por favor, apúrense…-_

*****slash*****

Pese a la enorme luna, su brillante luz no dejo divisar a cierto grupo de personas, 14 para ser exactos, quienes venían en dirección a la base de Tigger…

-vigilen la zona de allá- dijo un soldado en la torre de la base

-en seguida- uno de sus cadetes estaba dirigiéndose al punto indicado cuando de pronto, de la nada, un disparo con silenciador acabo con su vida

-¿Qué sucede?- se preguntaba el primer soldado cuando lo vio detenerse, más grande fue sorpresa al ver que, cuando el cuerpo del cadete se desmoronaba al suelo, delante estaba la figura de un extraño personaje vestido de androide-¡alto las manos!- pero su mando no fue escuchado, ni siquiera pudo protestarle por ello. Una cuchilla atravesó su espalda dejándolo desangrar en el piso

El jefe de aquellos invasores dio órdenes en signos con sus manos de avanzar, dos a la derech la izquierda…

**-**_tiempo a llegar al punto de encuentro; 2 minutos-_

*****slash*****

-inyéctenle el suero- nuevamente la tortura recaía sobre el anciano. Todos trataban de apaciguarse, pero ver de nuevo tan desgarrador tormento en tan desdichado, y más que tener a su nieta como espectadora, era imposible contenerse. La joven no soltaba por nada a Killha, pese a sus inútiles esfuerzos por liberarse. Aunque golpear a tan miserable infeliz de blanco, ganas no le faltaban…

-en seguida- otro soldado, más joven y alto, se acercó al hombro del senil. Este aguardaba tranquilamente por su final hasta que, las palabras salidas de la boca de ese joven asesino lo sorprendió más de lo que esperaba-_ya vienen…-_esposó al anciano y se retiró-ya pueden inyectarle-

Un doctor fue con la jeringa en mano, quitando la tapa de la aguja para aplicarlo en la blanda y deteriorada piel…

-POWM!- un espeluznante disparo provoco la explosión de la jeringa en mano, haciendo también que el doctor saliera afectado y gravemente herido

-¡¿QUIÉN DIABLOS FUE?!- todos los soldado se pusieron en guardia, otros resguardaban a los científicos con sus cuerpos-¡ENCUENTREN AL INTRUSO!- pero nada fue como deseo, ya que las ventanas comenzaron a explotar en orden, corriendo de izquierda a derecha

Luego, una lluvia de gases multicolores y lacrimógenos abarcaron toda la plaza, impidiéndole a los científicos y soldados poder escapar con cuidado. Muchos se tropezaban y se lastimaban, otros caían y eran pisoteados por los demás hasta morir…

-¡EL ENEMIGO CRUZO LA BARRERA!- uno de los soldados corrió directo al puesto de la alarma, pero se detuvo ya que frente a él, con su baja estatura, el enemigo le hacía frente con una pistola apuntando a su cráneo

-jejejeje ni te atrevas a moverte, baaaka~-

*****slash*****

En la celda, donde estaba la pequeña Killha y la joven, un soldado se acercó a la puerta y como una ráfaga, rompió el candado con sus mortales garras de fiera…

-salgan de aquí- su presencia no intimidaba, pero su aura asesina se podía apreciar entre los presentes- corran hacia el sur, allá los ayudaremos- sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, todas las personas de la celda corrieron despavoridos y llenos de esperanza.

Así fue en todas las celdas, muchos habían sido liberados y escapaban en la dirección indicada por ese alto, simpático, bien formado pero estúpido soldado

-holaaaa chibi-chaaan~-

-maestro Lummpy, esta es la niña- la joven de cabellos azabaches giro el cuerpo de la mencionada haciendo quedar su rostro visible al joven general. Este se acercó a ellas lentamente y tomo con mucho cuidado a la criatura

-buen trabajo, ahora podemos regresar a la nave. El jefe y el resto se encargara de los demás- dicho esto, ambos salieron a toda prisa de la celda, pero para su mala suerte, un enemigo del que tanto temían se interpuso en su camino

-hummm…- dijo en gruñido el joven maestro- creo que necesitaremos al pequeño después de todo- volvió a dejar a la niña en cuidado de la joven y luego, de su muñeca, saco un reloj especial

*****slash*****

-_aquí general Lummpy, doy paso al grupo de guerrilla número dos, repito, doy paso a grupo de guerrilla numero dos-_

_-_bueno muchachos, tenemos trabajo que hacer- este personaje, quien antes vigilaba a las afueras de la base, preparo a su equipo para su entrada a la batalla- no defraudemos al jefe, muchachos-

_-_**a la orden, capitán Cuddles-** dijeron todos sus hombres al unisono

Unas camionetas armadas hasta el capote, salieron de entre las plantas y consigo, llevo al grupo de guerrilla de Cuddles directo al punto de encuentro

-al parecer el maestro Lummpy se encontró con quien no deseábamos encontrarnos…pero en fin, así es la guerra-

*****slash*****

En la nave principal…

-señor, la alarma del general Lummpy dio paso al grupo del capitán Cuddles- dijo uno de los soldados de comunicación- al parecer se encontraron con un espécimen raro-

-¡demonios, lo que no queríamos siempre ocurre!- Rat dio un golpe en la mesa de control, marcando su ira en el metal- bueno, solo nos toca enviarlo- fu a una parte del panel y presiono un botón de comunicación- es tu día de suerte, encontraron un espécimen raro-

-_¡¿en serio?! ¡Woohoo! ¡En seguida salgo para su encuentro!-_ se apagó la comunicación, Rat dio un suspiro y luego, se tiró en el asiento que tenía frente a una inmensa pantalla. En ella, se podía observar claramente el panorama

-espero que no se comporte como un tonto otra vez- dijo casi agotado por la decisión que tomo

-se-señor…sabe cómo es el Capitán…no espere mucha seriedad con él- todos los miembros de comunicación y los presentes sintieron un aura negativa sobre sus hombros, más Rat se irguió y dijo

-sea como sea, Did siempre termina la tarea que se le encomienda- esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa

*****slash*****

El grupo de científicos estaban tomando una camioneta junto a otros miembros del ejército de Tigger. Estos aguardaban a que los doctores salieran sanos y salvos de las instalaciones y pudieran escapar, como lo ordeno el líder supremo de toda la organización…

-¡apúrense!- grito el médico general-¡esos desgraciados pronto nos mataran!-

-jeehhh~- frente al enorme vehículo, una silueta se presentó quedando alumbrado por los focos de la camioneta-¿A dónde creen que van, imbéciles?- su coquetería infantil ponía nerviosos de cierta forma a los tripulantes del vehículo, pero sin importarle nada, el soldado frente a timón pisó el acelerador con todo, deseando atropellar a ese ser tan arrogante y malicioso-¡hey hermano, me quieren atropellar!-

-entonces dispara, Shifty- una bala viajo directamente al tubo de escape, provocando que la parte trasera de la camioneta explotara junto a otros científicos- no tenemos tiempo que perder, tarado- sus verdes ojos estaban protegidos por unas gafas especiales polarizadas

-¡jum, como digas idiota!- pero pese a la explosión, el vehículo no se detenía. El pie del difunto soldado estaba ahí, presionando con todo el acelerador. Lifty lo vio venir y dio unos pasos al costado, dándole el campo para que escapara

-¿eres idiota no?- dijo su hermano mayor

-ella dijo que le dejemos a esos infelices, además hermano…sabes cómo es esa mujer cuando se enoja~- con el recuerdo latente en su cabeza, tanto él como su mayor se abrazaron temblando notoriamente por el miedo

-ti-tienes razón, mejor dejémosle a esa loca obsesiva/compulsiva-

*****slash*****

La camioneta dio a parar chocando contra unos arbustos. Estos retuvieron de milagro un mortal golpe para el único individuo que quedaba con vida; el médico general…

-¡hijos de la mil puta…!- su cabeza le dolía, sentía la sangre salir de una herida muy abierta en su frente-juro que matare a estos bastardos con mis propias manos-

-¿Cuáles manos,_ bastard_?- como un rayo, las garras de aquella bestia azul destrozaron los brazos del científico médico general, haciendo volar los trozos en el aire- un ser como tú…despreciable, no permitiré q toques a mis amigos-

El hombre comenzó a retorcerse del dolor, mientras aquella figura femenina esbelta y bien puesta, daba pasos hacia su presa, encargándose de atemorizarlo a más no poder

-¡po-por favor, n-no me lastimes!- el hombre retrocedía a gatas, como podía, pero llego al tope donde su espalda choco con una roca, dejándolo a merced de la bestia azul-¡TEN PIEDAD DE MI!-

-puede que la tenga, solo dime…donde esta Tigger- pero pronto, de la nada, un escuadrón de soldados apareció justo en frente de la peli azul, apuntándola directo a la cabeza

-¡jajajaja fenómeno de mierda! ¡Creíste que te saldrías con la tuya!- pese al número de enemigos en el campo, la bella demoniza solo correspondió a reír, una ligera pero atrayente sonrisa, cual reflejaba una pronta desgracia

-yo no cantaría victoria después de todo- el científico no comprendió al momento, pero al darse la vuelta, vio a todos sus hombres desparramados, desmembrados, sin vida detrás de él

-¡son unos monstruos/!- más sus palabras fueron silenciadas con la mano atravesada en su estómago, la garra de la peli azul retorcía las vísceras del sujeto mientras aun latía su corazón

-¡ustedes nos convirtieron en esto…!-dijo, al momento de jalar todo el estómago e intestinos del moribundo- somos sus creaciones, maldito bastardo- saco su mano y de un sacudón, limpio la sangre en su brazo

-Capitana, el Mayor espera su respuesta- uno de los guerrilleros del mando de Petunia, se acercó a esta y le entrego un radio especial

-dígame maestro-

-_Petunia, debes dirigirte al sur de la base, los equipos de recuperación ya están en sus puestos con las personas rescatadas. Debes guiarlos-_

-entendido maestro, iré de inmediato- cortó la comunicación- bien amigos, tenemos que proteger a la gente que salió de ese horrible lugar. Andando-

*****slash*****

-¡aagh!- un fuerte golpe provoco que el cuerpo del joven maestro diera a parar entre los fierros retorcidos de las celdas, además de atravesar su pierna derecha- maldito desgraciado…- dijo, limpiándose con su manga, la sangre que brotaba de la comisura de su labio

-maestro…- dijo la joven peli negro, quien aún aguardaba con la pequeña en brazos y el abuelo de esta

-tranquila, Cuddles y el Mayor están por llegar- sus palabras eran acompañadas de una cálida sonrisa, una segura y confiada sonrisa- tenemos que destruir a esta cosa, pero antes, lleva a esa niña y a su abuelo a un lugar seguro-

-si maestro- la joven camino con ambos experimentos hacia una esquina, donde nadie pudiera verlos- quiero que aguarden acá, pronto los llevaremos a un lugar mejor-

-neechan…- Killha tomo de la mano a la joven, esta se giró y antes de irse le dijo- te cuidado, neechan-

-volveré- dicho esto, se fue directo a donde se disponía la pelea entre su maestro y el enemigo

*****slash*****

Aquel ser tan abominable, no era otra cosa más que un experimento de 3° generación, una criatura constituida con los genes robados por los niños anteriormente, hace dos años. Esta criatura no contaba con una boca u orejas o nariz, tan solo le era necesario los ojos y sus extremidades. Aparte no contaba con órganos reproductivos, por ende, estaba al total desnudo, tan solo su piel era su única vestimenta

En esta oportunidad, el joven maestro se enfrentaba no solo a uno, sino a 4 de esas cosas…

-veo que Tigger se le paso la mano creando estas cosas… ¡hay pero que horribles son!- dijo con tono de burla- bueno, que se esperaba de sus científicos- se colocó en posición de ataque, listo para cualquier movimiento sospechoso de sus contrincantes, mas estos no dieron signos de querer moverse- ¿qué esperan, horrendos?- dijo

-tu sincronía con el virus no es tan fuerte como atraerlos- detrás del peli celeste, aparecía el Mayor, el primer general de la brigada- si nos acercamos, esas cosas nos destrozarán, tenemos que ver sus movimientos-

-lo sé lo sé- detrás de ellos dos, hacia su aparición el joven capitán del segundo escuadrón de guerrilla; Cuddles. Al momento de que este entrara, lo 4 experimentos reaccionaron notoriamente, alertando la presencia del enemigo-no tenemos tiempo para esperar al idiota de Did, debemos manejárnoslas sin él-

-bueno, aquí vamos/- pero en ese preciso momento, las luces de toda la instalación fueron apagadas bruscamente. Un fuerte estruendo a la distancia se escuchó en las instalaciones, el reactor había explotado, dejando a la deriva todas las defensas del trio de combatientes- diablos-

-¡recuerden que esas cosas se mueven en la oscuridad, necesitamos a nuestra rastreadora!- dijo el Mayor mientras se colocaba su casco

-no se preocupen, estoy aquí- aquella joven de cabellos azabaches se dirigía directo al centro de los 3 hombres. De su cabeza saco unas pinzas y unas ligas, dejando caer una peluca negra, luego con cuidado, retiro de sus ojos unos lentes de contactos marrones- deje a la niña y a su abuelo en un lugar seguro-

-perfecto Flaky, ahora, contamos contigo para que nos guíes- dijo el joven maestro

-sí, maestro Lummpy- la joven peli roja se acomodó en el centro, calmada, tranquila, con los ojos cerrados-…ellos están en el techo-

Como unas bestias hambrientas, los experimentos se abalanzaron sobre los tres personajes, tratando de arrancarles la cabeza, los brazos, las piernas. Lummpy logro liberarse, mas fue muy lento ya que la criatura se colocó detrás de él y por unos milímetros más, lo atraviesa a la altura de sus pulmones.

El Mayor se las arreglaba con su armadura androide, pero le impedía un mejor manejo a la hora de atacar cuerpo a cuerpo. La criatura se abalanzaba constantemente sobre él, tratando de despojarle del casco para destrozarle la cabeza, pero los implementos escondidos en el traje, como cuchillas y demás, lo protegía por momento.

Cuddles la tenía más difícil. Siendo guerrillero contaba con el respaldo del camuflaje, pero aquellas cosas le seguían, sabían dónde estaba, por ende debía estar atento a las indicaciones de Flaky y a la par, protegerla de que uno de los dos experimentos no note su presencia…

-¡y la caballería ahhhh llegado!- el crujir de las ventanas despisto por momento a todos los presentes, dejando ver la entrada de una silueta completamente equipada de protecciones-¡¿Dónde están esas pestes?!-

-¡Did!- dijo Flaky, pero en aquel momento, uno de los especímenes que manejaba Cuddles, fue directo al encuentro de la joven peli roja

-¡Flaky cuidado!- dijo Cuddles, más no podía hacer nada porque uno de los experimentos lo tomó desprevenido y lo lanzo directo a los barrotes

-**nadie toca a Flaky-** aquel ente, pequeño ser dentro de la mente de la mencionada, hizo presencia justo a tiempo a detener el ataque del experimento-**no mientras esté yo aquí-** como cualquier cosa liviana que fuese, Flick lanzo por los aires al mutante haciéndolo herirse con los barrotes de las celdas próximas

-¿el ente de Flaky despertó?- pregunto el mayor, ya que este aún era incapaz de verlo

-así es, chibi-chan protegió a chibi-chan- respondió el maestro peli celeste mientras esquivaba los golpes de su contrincante

-¡ahora no es tiempo de hablar!- del otro lado, Cuddles contenía a su adversario lo más que podía-¡maldita peste!-le dio un golpe cerrado en la mandíbula del experimento, pero este ni sintió dolor alguno- temía que pasara esto otra vez…-

-Cuddles, recuerda su punto débil- dijo el Mayor, quien trataba de apuntarle a la cabeza a uno de los deformes

Cuddles tenía presionando del pecho al espécimen para que este no lograra lastimarlo. Mas el plan que tenía que realizar era peligroso; con tal velocidad, metió sus dos manos a donde se suponía debería estar su boca, para luego arrancar un órgano que palpitaba agitadamente; el corazón del experimento.

Tomo la pieza de carne y la arranco con todas sus fuerzas, antes que la fosa fuera constituida por colmillos parecidos a los de un tiburón…

-¡demonios!- dijo al momento de atorarse uno de sus prendedores de la muñeca en la recién creada boca del mutante-¡no me morderás!- elevo un pie al rostro del experimento y con la fuerza ejercida, logro librarse y llevarse de paso el corazón. El mutante cayó muerto.

Por otra parte, el Mayor junto a Lummpy se las arreglaban con dos más, quienes por desgracia no contaban con el mismo punto débil…

-apuesto mi almuerzo que están en sus bolas~- dijo Lummpy, señalando el lugar mencionado a uno de los especímenes

-¡deja de hablar estupideces y mátalo de una vez!- el Mayor tenia ciertos problemas dado a su falta de movimientos restringidos por su armadura-¡dales en el pulmón izquierdo!-haciendo caso a su superior, Lummpy y el mismo Mayor dieron el golpe en el punto indicado

La garra del maestro y el puño del general dieron con acertados al encontrarse con el órgano principal de los mutantes.

En otro espacio de las instalaciones, Did y Flick actuaban contra el último mutante, más este era un tanto especial. Dado a su marca impresa en su espalda, se decía que era un experimento con el ADN de uno de los niños, ya sea guerrillero, guerrero o escudero…

-descartemos el que sea como yo- dijo Did- no protegió a sus amigos esos- refiriéndose a los 3 mutantes

-**eso nos deja guerrero o guerrillero-** Flick se mantenía atento ante cualquier posible ataque sorpresivo o directo del adversario-**sus ataques son directos, pero sus movimientos son muy agiles como para ser un guerrero-**

-bueno, no lo averiguaremos estando quietos- Did fue el primero, de un rápido movimiento dio un golpe a la zona baja de la rodilla, provocando que el espécimen tropezara y callera de rodillas-¡ahora Flick!- el joven peli rojo corrió directo al mutante y de una sola patada, descalabró el esternón de su lugar

-¡**no reacciono ante el ataque inmediatamente, es un guerrillero!-** ante lo dicho por el ente de Flaky, Did resguardo al mencionado detrás de él, mientras aguardaba la llegada de sus compañeros

-¡dense prisa, esa cosa es un guerrillero!- dijo Did, mientras el mutante se acomodaba los huesos salidos de lugar

-¡no dejen que escape, debemos eliminarlo de una vez!- el Mayor y los demás corrían a toda prisa directo al experimento, más este logro recuperarse y moverse de su lugar hacia una zona oscura, cubierta de cajas y demás-¡maldita sea!-

-¡déjeme buscarlo, no podrá conmigo!- Did estuvo a punto de ir detrás, pero el Mayor lo detuvo

-no te atrevas a desobedecer mis órdenes, además…- miro hacia donde se ocultó el espécimen- el modo guerrillero es el más difícil…-

-¡diablos!- no pudieron darla vuelta, debían salir de ahí pero con los ojos en la espalda

-Flick, deja que Flaky salga- dijo el joven maestro

-**esa cosa nos está observando, salgamos lo más rápido de acá-** no fue necesario repetirlo otra vez, sus pasos fueron presurosos hacia la salida, más Flick no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás, vigilando que esa cosa no se acercara a ellos-**¡corran!-**

*****slash*****

La base estaba en llamas, el incendio se alzaba hasta el oscuro firmamento, no había posibilidad alguna de que las almas dentro de ese incendio lograran escapara, no las normales.

La nave que transportaría a los presos estaba esperando por ellos, cerca de la pradera donde crecía un vasto follaje, perfecto para servir de camuflaje al vehículo. Ahí, las tropas de guerrilla de Petunia, acompañada del general Rat, guiaban a los infortunados que fueron presa de la organización más poderosa de la nueva era…

-¡Petunia!- Cuddles bajo rápidamente de una camioneta especial, donde también venían sus compañeros y aquella niña y su abuelo, rescatados por Flaky-¡Petunia que todos estén listos, no quiero que nadie se pierda!-

-no te preocupes, las personas están aseguradas en los conteiners, el transporte esta encendido, listo para marcharnos-

-perfecto, entonces daré la señal para marcharnos…hubo un espécimen guerrillero en la base- dicho esto la bella peli azul se giró sobre si, un tanto alarmada-por suerte no salimos heridos, pero tuvimos que dejarlo ir…fueron órdenes del Mayor-

-¡desgraciados, malditos infelices! ¡Se atrevieron a usar nuestros cuerpos para sacar bestias como esas…!-su ira y rabia paso a ser un suspiro más tranquilizante, tomo aire y exhalo de nuevo, calmándose poco a poco

-Petunia, sabes que no puedes exaltarte de esa manera- dijo su amigo

-lo se…es que…la rabia que tengo es tan grande-

-¡bien muchachos, es hora de irnos!- ante el mandato del general, todos los que se encontraban presentes fueron a sus respectivas movilidades, listos para regresar a su refugio central…

* * *

*****slash de autora*****

Welcome a este nuevo fic, la continuación de LMNV (la muerte en nuestras vidas)

No quiero emocionar tanto a nadie, pero este fic tomara más tiempo de lo esperado en completarse dado a situaciones laborales y creatividad, pero no lo dejare, ténganlo por seguro

Agradezco a todos los que me siguieron en la una y en la dos, pidiéndome la tercera parte de la historia, y como muestra de mi agradecimiento, les entrego lo que tanto deseaban :D

Esta historia tendrá modificaciones según avance la historia, asi que si se pierden tan solo díganmelo :3


	2. Regreso

**GENEOHT, una organización encargada del resguardo de la población afectada por el imperio de Tigger Bozz, además de proteger a aquellos quienes fueron utilizados en una guerra por medios terroríficamente científicos. Los experimentos de 1° y 2° generación.**

**La ubicación de su base es un misterio, pero sus equipos son de última tecnología, además de contar con un vasto terreno donde alberga una gran cantidad de personas tanto normales como especiales.**

**Actualmente, la organización se encuentra en pleno acto de su misión; encontrar a todos aquellos experimentos, de ambas generaciones, recuperarlos y traerlos a su base.**

* * *

Base central de GENEOHT:

El anuncio de una sirena alertó la llegada de una tropa de vehículos aproximándose, todos los respaldos y algunas personas más fueron aproximándose hacia donde sería la entrada principal de la base. Muchos ahí soldados, científicos y personas naturales aguardaban la llegada de aquellos transportes…

-_PUERTA C-1 ABIERTA, por favor mantener margen a la entrada, no acercarse a más de 3 metros a distancia, precaución, vehículos entrando a pista XV2, precaución-_

Todos aguardaban expectantes la llegada de los transportes próximos a arribar, mientras que los soldados en tierra ponían en margen a la gente que trataba de acercarse más a la pista lo mas desordenadamente…

-¡mantengan el orden señores!- decía un capitán mientras controlaba a la muchedumbre-¡los camiones ya están entrando!-

El primer camión hizo su aparición, seguido por pequeños transportes donde se podía observar bien, contenían cajas de varios tamaños, dando por entender que eran suministros traídos por los guerreros. Varios soldados desembarcaron las cajas y fueron trasladándolas fuera de los camiones pequeños…

-¡queremos ver a nuestros amigos!- dijo un adolecente de unos 18 años, con lentes azules, de cabellera casi mismo tono azulado, con bata blanca y traje militar azul marino-¡Toothy a ti te harán caso!- dijo este, mirando a su amigo quien trataba de calmar a la gente

-por más que quisiera Sniffles, tenemos que esperar a que la nave llegue primero, o podríamos provocar un accidente acá- el peli morado de 18 años, con un traje militar y un arma en la espalda, tenía preso con su agarre a un joven de sus mismas edades, solo que de cabellera verde claro y traje militar, solo que un tanto holgado-Nutty cálmate, ya llegaran, no seas terco-

-¡ya quiero verloooos!- dijo su amigo quien mantenía una paleta de caramelo pegada en su cabello

*****slash*****

Dentro de la nave, donde resguardaban a los soldados heridos, gente rescatada y ahora, jóvenes experimentos…

-_pensé…encontrarle ahí-_su cuerpo apoyado y acurrucado en una esquina, con sus rostro pálido apagado por la melancolía y decepción, apagaba en ese extremo de la nave el júbilo de media tropa por haber conseguido otra victoria más, sin muertos que lamentar o desgracias próximas a que temer- _pensé…que lo vería ahí-_

-**te dijeron de ante mano que no estaría en ese lugar, pero de cualquier forma decidiste venir a esta misión-** dijo su alter ego, Flick-** mira Flaky, mira a todos los que están celebrando otra victoria más, deberías animarte y alegrarte de que tienes a tus amigos-**

-_alegrarme...no lo sé Flick, no puedo alegrarme cuando él está afuera, solo y seguramente sufriendo-_

-no es que me meta en su conversación pero…- Petunia se colocó delante de Flaky, mirándola desde lo alto- deberías alegrarte, conseguimos recuperar más gente que de costumbre- dijo con una sonrisa

-Petunia…-Flaky la observaba, toda ella llena de emoción, alegría, sonriendo tan radiante- puede ser que…hayamos logrado encontrar más gente, pero mientras más pasa el tiempo, más se apagan mis posibilidades de encontrarlo…- ambas contrastaban en sentimientos a simple vista, era notorio la felicidad de la bella peli azul al contrario de la pequeña peli roja

-¡hey niñas!- llamó el joven maestro Lummpy-¡ya estamos por bajar, apresúrense!-

-si tarado, como digas- respondió Petunia- vamos Flaky, nuestros amigos nos esperan-

-s-si…- dijo la mencionada

*****slash*****

La nave se había estacionado y todos los presentes en la pista, aguardaban por sus compañeros. Uno de los tantos grupos más conocidos, liderado por un alegre y llorón pirata, llevaban una pancarta con el nombre y fotografía en grande de Lummpy, agregando la bienvenida en el papel…

-¡Lummpyy!- grito lleno de alegría Russell y compañía al ver venir a su compañero de travesuras. Lummpy tenía ya 25 años, tenía un físico perfecto dado a tanto trabajo y ejercicio en el campo de batalla. Su piel medio bronceada estaba marcada de ligeras cicatrices dado a las peleas que tuvo durante dos meses fuera, rastreando y recuperando a los experimentos-¡LUMPY!-

-hi hi~- el general se acercó a sus amigos, y estos lo recibieron a llantos y abrazos, más cierto capital se detuvo- ¡oh! ¡Russell~!- dijo en tono cómico. El pirata se quedó trabado en lo que iba a decir, pero uno de sus compañeros, el más grande del grupo, le dio un empujón, logrando que hablara

-¡bi-bienvenido, idiota!- su rostro se tiño de un rojo escarlata, provocando que todos sus compañeros suspiraran de rendición-¡e-esp-pero que e-estés b-b-bien, grandísimo idiota!-

-¡vamos deja de ser tan raro, rarito!- Lummpy no tuvo problemas y llevo su brazo alrededor del cuello de su mejor amigo. En cambio, Russell quedo estático ante la reciente acción de su amigo-¡los extrañe chicos, ahora vamos a celebrar con unas sodas~!- dijo, de nuevo de manera cómica.

Detrás de la salida del joven maestro, Cuddles y Did bajaban de la nave a toda prisa, corriendo a donde estaban sus amigos…

-¡Cuddles!- la dulce y alegre voz de una bella jovencita de largo cabello rosa, resonó en ese momento, en ese lugar, haciendo que sus amigos pronunciaran también el nombre de su amigo

-**¡Cuddleeees! ¡Diiid!-**gritaron sus tres amigos al unísono

-¡mina! ¡Giggles!- Cuddles corrió hacia ellos, haciendo que su levemente larga cabellera amarilla se soltara de su amarre de media cola. Did corrió tras su amigo, mientras el viento revoloteaba sus largos mechones y la banda en su frente. Ambos tenían 18 y 19 años respectivamente y tenían un físico envidiable, una piel canela y blanquecina respectivamente y sin olvidar su tremendo poder que supero los limites durante los dos años de entrenamiento

-¡qué alegría amigos, pensé que se demorarían más tiempo!- Toothy los recibió a los dos con un gran abrazo, en ello se unieron Sniffles y Nutty. Giggles solo atino a reír y dejar caer ligeras lágrimas -¡ya estábamos por tirar sus cosas otra vez!- dijo el peli morado mientras soltaba unas grandes carcajadas juntos a los demás

-¡no se libraran de mi tan rápido, tontos!- dijo Cuddles dándoles golpes en sus cabezas, más cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró con el rostro empapado de la rosadita niña de sus sueños- Giggles…- la tomo de los hombros

-Cuddles…- dijo ella, sosteniendo el rostro de su amado novio con sus delicadas manos- te extrañe…tanto…-

-y yo a ti, mi linda Giggles- sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, elevo con un gran abrazo a su niña, cargándola de la cintura y besando sus mejillas

-¿no pueden esperar hasta ir a su casa?- dijo Toothy mientras los otros se cubrirán los ojos-por cierto, ¿dónde están las dos "bellas"?-haciendo mención a Flaky y Petunia

-bueno, ya deben de estar bajando… ¡oh, ahí vienen!- dijo Cuddles, señalando hacia la puerta por donde salían ambas jovencitas.

No era a propósito o causado, pero ese andar en Petunia encantaba a todo el mundo. Su cuerpo esbelto, bien proporcionado en las zonas respectivas y su ondulada cabellera azul dejaban embobado a más de uno en su camino, es por ello que ella no toleraba caminar si no fuera con alguna de sus amigas al lado. Como en este caso, Flaky, a comparación de la sensual imagen que emitía Petunia, ella era tan frágil en su andar, que pareciese que una pequeña ninfa danzara grácilmente, pero no por ello dejaría de lado el cuerpo que se formó durante dos años. Sus atributos bien formados, sus piernas largas y esbeltas, y a contraste de la piel medio canela de la peli azul, su pálida tez era un fino cristal de porcelana, tan suave y que hacia un juego perfecto con su encendido tono de cabello escarlata…

-no lo veo…- dijo Petunia, observando al horizonte- de seguro debe estar ocupado…-

-¿te refieres a Handy?- pregunto su amiga

-si, tal vez esté trabajando en el nuevo proyecto del general Bud- finalizo con un suspiro deprimente

-dejen de tomarse el tiempo en modelar y avancen que tenemos que celebrar- dijo Did, quien tenía abrazado por los hombros a Russell y Toothy- ¡el tuerto paga la ronda!

-creo que eso no será posible- de repente, el Mayor junto a Rat se hacen presente en el alborozado grupo-tenemos que hacer papeleos con todos, tal vez después puedan irse a descansar y aprovechar una celebración-

-¡vamos maestro, no es justo!- replico Cuddles-¡hemos esperado dos meses para volver con nuestros amigos! ¡Solo por esta vez déjenos el papeleo para otro momento!-

-tch, que se puede hacer…-suspiro rendido-…bueno, tendré que hacer el informe toda la noche- todos sonrieron al ver irse el Mayor, dejándoles disfrutar de un respiro luego de su encuentro

-descuide señor, tengo tiempo para realizar los informes de los muchachos- dijo Rat mientras lo alcanzaba-además debemos dejar que se refresquen con sus amigos luego de tanto tiempo lejos, ¿no cree?-

-todo lo que haces es encubrirlos de sus responsabilidades…pero en fin –suspiró resignado- trabajemos lo más rápido, necesito descansar también-

Mientras ambos generales se retiraban, Cuddles dijo con toda la felicidad posible

-¡ahora si, a celebrar nuestro encuentro numero 15!-

*****slash*****

**_-¿por qué dejaste que utilizaran tu cuerpo de esta manera?_**

**_-_**_si no aceptaba la propuesta, estaríamos muerto los dos, ¿no crees?-_

**_-piensa en lo que haces, estas personas serán utilizadas para pelear, serán objetos de guerra… ¿deseas eso a pesar de la promesa que le distes a tu hermano?-_**

_-si mi hermano hubiera aceptado la propuesta aun estaría vivo- _

_-_**_casi todos son unos niños…como él, pero si aún estas dispuesto a continuar con todo esto… no te detendré-_**

-no necesito que nadie me detenga…ya lo hecho, hecho está- sus frías palabras eras arrastradas con odio, sus pálidas manos resbalaban por el cristal y sus ojos, aquellos ojos violetas, miraban con desprecio aquella habitación oscura, de aire siniestra, pero con varias personas dentro, cuales yacían encapsuladas en enormes tubos de vidrio- él no acepto, por ello pasó lo que pasó…pero yo cobrare venganza de ello….- dio un fuerte golpe con el puño cerrado en la blanca pared metálica-¡por él, lo juro!- dijo casi en susurros, pero con una rabia implacable que hacia resonar en su eco

-¿venganza de quién?- su alta y casi robusta figura se presentó en el pasillo, haciendo que los ojos llenos de rencor de Mole fueran hacia su figura-¿quieres cobrar venganza de algo ya pasado?... qué estúpido- dijo Tigger

-es una venganza que planee desde hace mucho años, Tigger, es por ello que necesito este poder que me brindaste- llevó nuevamente su mirada hacia los experimentos dentro de las capsulas- el trabajo de Rushir es la mitad del logro definitivo, pero con mis datos puedo conseguir más poder…aunque me cueste más tiempo de lo revisto-

-tu trabajo es impecable, tus métodos y formulas lograron conseguir una parte de mi proyecto…no esta nada mal- dijo esto con una sonrisa socarrona

-aunque el experimento este casi a medias, necesito a esos experimentos de segunda para crear perfectos experimentos de 3° generación. Es necesario el ADN de los 4 ejemplares y cromosomas de ambos sexos para poder crearlo…-

-esos infelices no resultaron ser los únicos en esta maldita tierra-

-lo sé, por ello tu recolección de experimentos de segunda, Tigger, pero deben ser con ADN de algún ejemplar- giro sobre sus talones para luego marcharse en dirección contraria de donde vino Tigger

- tenemos el ADN de guerrillero y escudero, más no de guerrero y rastreador…- dijo el peli blanco, mirando los experimentos

-esos ADN fueron tomados de Cuddles y Splendid, pero los otros fueron de una clase de experimentos impuros. Teníamos a Flaky, teníamos a Flippy, ¿por qué no tomaron sus sangres?-

-¿estas echándome la culpa de ello?-

-no Tigger, solo digo que la sangre de guerrero es muy difícil de conseguir, ya que los resultados muestran que solo existe…o existió, una sola persona con ese ejemplar en su sangre-

-el protegido del Mayor…- Tigger miro al peli morado, este se encontraba parado, alejado a unos cuantos pasos de él- su desaparición me desespera, no encontramos ni su cuerpo ni el de Red…debieron fundirse en la lava-

-lo dudo- respondió Mole, girando para quedar frente al jefe- él tiene algo que hacer, dudo mucho que se rinda mientras esa persona…perdón, esas personas estén enfrentándose a muerte con nosotros- sin más, se retiró del pasillo doblando en una esquina, dejando solo a Tigger

-Red…él también tiene asuntos que atender-

*****slash*****

Ya pasaban las 12:03 de la noche, en la base todo estaba tranquilo, todo menos cierto pequeño bar donde aún se celebraba la reunión de amigos…

-y en eso, aparecieron 4 mutantes y nos acorralaron, pero no contaron con que yo apareciera y los salvara- Did se encontraba sobre una mesa, contando con lujo de detalles y malabares la misión ocurrida hace pocas horas- yo fui el gran guardaespaldas esta noche, además que Flaky y yo hicimos un gran dúo matando a esa cosa jajajaja-

-vamos Did, bien sabemos todos que fue su alter ego quien la salvó- dijo Cuddles quien reía con sus amigos al ver la actuación del friki héroe- pero debemos reconocer que esa cosa fue más fuerte y rápida que nosotros, por desgracia escapo de nuestras manos…aunque se quedó dentro del incendio, dudo mucho que haya muerto-

-lo importante es que están a salvo- dijo Giggles, quien se encontraba abrazada en el cuerpo de su novio

-a mí también me alegra verte, hermosa- dijo Cuddles, acariciándole el hombro mientras la abrazaba

-vamos, dejen eso para luego, no por algo viven juntos ¿no?- la mención de Toothy dejo sonrojados a ambos jóvenes, más luego sonrieron, dejando ver su felicidad expresada en sus rostros- vaya amigo, aun no puedo creer que no se casen-

-¡pu-pues es-eso es aún muy temprano p-para nosotros!- dijo Cuddles ligeramente temblando, pero aun así mantenía en sus brazos a su chica

-si no fuera por sus padres, ya estarían más que unidos como Petunia y Handy jajajaja- el comentario de Sniffles hizo que el peli amarillo soltara toda su bebida en el rostro de Nutty-hablando de eso…oye Petunia- dijo mirando a su amiga.

Esta estaba recostada, mirando el techo blanco de la metálica habitación, con sus pensamientos en otro lado. Ella al escuchar su nombre, dio un respingón para luego enfocarse en sus amigos…

-eh…díganme…- dijo casi audible

-esta rara, no te enojaste después de lo que dije-

-¿así?- llevo sus manos a su largo cabello y comenzó a jugar con sus ondulados mechones- bueno…estaba pensando, nada más, no se preocupen-

-bueno como decía, si ustedes no vivieran con sus padres, ya estarían casados como Petunia y Handy jajajaja- nuevamente el comentario, pero esta vez a Petunia se levantó y se alejó de sus amigos, acercándose al bar por una botella de agua-dije algo malo… ¿verdad?-

-**si-** dijeron sus amigos al unísono

Por otra parte del bar, ciertos marineros gritaban y carcajeaban a más no poder, mientras observaban un ridículo espectáculo de su capitán

-~jo joou jo joou somo los piratas de alta mar~ -su canción iba acompañara de los aplausos de sus amigos, el grito de "hurra" de Did y la tonada de violín de Russell-~jo joou jo joou robando todo el oro jo joou jo joou~-

-Lummpy siempre será un idiota, nunca cambiara jajajaja-dijo uno de los marineros, el más pequeño

-es cierto, y de seguro nunca conseguirá una sirena quien lo enamore jaaajajajaja- dijo otro de sus amigos, esta vez el más tatuado

Ese último comentario hizo que una de las cuerdas del violín de Russell se rompiera, atrayendo la atención de todos…

-¡creo que fue mi garfio, ahora mismo lo repongo!- fue directo hacia un pequeño maletín y de ahí, saco una cuerda especial para el instrumento

-oye Russell, en serio deberías dejar de usar ese garfio, mira pirata, ya cuentas con extremidades- dijo otro de su amigos, el más delgado

-¡un capitán siempre tendrá su garfio en la mano, la tenga o no!- dijo haciendo referencia a su mano mecánica construida por los científicos de la base-además…es como un recuerdo del viejo, no podría desechar algo así…-

-¡vamos nada de cosas tristes que la noche aun es joven!- Lummpy tomo por los hombros a su amigo, haciendo que este se ruborizara a más no poder

-¡tarado suéltame!- todos ahí comenzaron a reírse, incluyo Did que no entendía nada del asunto

-vaya, insultas como petuni-chan- dijo Lummpy, más luego se giró mirando a uno de sus amigos marineros- por cierto, no he visto a manco-chan- haciendo referencia de Handy (obviamente)

-pues…veras- uno de sus amigos, al parecer el más tranquilo, comenzó a decir- Handy ah estado un tanto distante de nosotros, la verdad no lo culpamos por nuestras estupideces y las de Russell-

-¡¿cómo que yo?!- dijo Russell haciendo puchero

-pero el tema es que lo vimos muy cansado, alejado y más…pues…- en eso, sienten como un vaso de cristal golpea contra la madera de la barra. Todos giraron sus miradas hacia la peli azul que los observaba de reojo

-termina lo que ibas a decir- dijo Petunia, con un aura oscura

-b-bueno…él…em…-el pobre hombre temblaba ante la amenazadora mirada de la bestia azul

*****slash*****

El frio de la noche no era impedimento alguno para que ella, en el balcón de su habitación, contemplara la luna llena que brillaba a altas horas de la noche. Elevó una de sus manos, y con ellos enmarco el enorme astro blanco, pero en eso sintió un vacío en su pecho, un dolor que se acumulaba en su garganta y afloraba en ligeras lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas…

-Flippy…- dijo, casi a susurros por la falta de aire en su pecho, el llanto silenciaba cualquier palabra coherente que saliera de su boca, solo gimoteos-vuelve…Flippy…-

-**Flaky-** su alter ego apareció detrás de ella, solo para abrazarla, acurrucarla en su pecho y llevarla a la cama-**ya es suficiente Flaky, debes descansar-** pero ni sus palabras lograban silenciar el llanto de su preciada amiga-**te lastimas…y eso también me duele Flaky-**

-l-lo siento…tanto…-dijo ya casi un poco más relajada-solo que…yo…-pero las lágrimas, e dolor fue más grande que volvió a romper en llanto-duele mucho Flick…duele mucho, ya no puedo dormir, no puedo comer, no puedo vivir así, sin saber nada de él…-

-**Flaky, él esta m/-**

-¡no lo digas, por favor no lo digas!-tomo de la remera del joven, agarrándola con fuerza-¡él no puede…él no…!-se aferró desesperadamente a la prenda, mientras una mano se posaba sobre su cabeza, acariciando su larga cabellera roja- "te amo"…fue lo último que pude decirle…por ello no puede estar muerto, debe volver…él no lo está Flick, no lo está-

-**Flaky…entrégate de una ves a la verdad, bien lo sabes, nadie puede sobrevivir a algo así-** pero sus palabras era ensordecidas por el llanto de ella-**es suficiente…ve a dormir-** como una muñeca de trapo, Flick tomo por la espalda a su portadora y la recostó en el amollado colchón, para luego cubrirla con las sabanas y arroparla como a una niña de 5 años-**por ahora, deja salir todo ese dolor en tu ser, pero mañana deberás cambiar ese semblante ¿entendido?-**

-Flick…-dijo ella antes de caer rendida al sueño y el cansancio

-**descuida, estaré acá, contigo, como siempre lo estuve todos estos dos años...-**

*****slash*****

-creo que decirle eso no fue lo mejor que hicimos esta noche- Russell y Lummpy caminaban directo al "hogar" de los marineros-pero Petunia debía saberlo de una vez ¿verdad?-

-humm solo espero que esto no afecte completamente en su entrenamiento a mi joven aprendiz- respondió Lummpy, muy serio al asunto- pero bueno, son cosas de ellos, ya con decirle en lo que anda ese Handy basta, ellos arreglaran sus problemas-

-estar de coqueto con otras chicas mientras la persona que te ama lucha por tu bienestar…que idiota-

-¿tú estuviste de coqueto~?- la pregunta sorprendió de repente al joven marinero, más con la sonrisa estúpida del general

-¡c-claro que no, bastardo! ¡Yo solo me dedico a ayudar en la base y a cuidar de los chicos!- dijo todo exaltado- Dios contigo y esa pregunta Lummpy…-

-¡ah! Por cierto tuerto-kun- dijo Lummpy, con una cara de niño haciendo travesuras

-es Russell, bestia completa- respondió su amigo con un aura asesina recorriendo todo su cuerpo

-quería preguntar… cada vez que te saludo o te digo algo, te pones rojo como un tomate~- su pregunta toco fondo en Russell. Este quedo petrificado y paralizado, deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos de su hogar-¡oh, de nuevo estas con fiebre!- dijo el tarado de su amigo

-¡eres un idiota!- el joven marinero señalo con su garfio a su amigo, amenazándole con quitarle un ojo- ¡te comportas como un idiota, por eso reniego y me pongo rojo de la vergüenza!-

-¿eh?-

-¡aaah tarado!- sin más que decir, Russell camino hacia la casa que le correspondía y cerró la puerta muy fuerte

-tuerto-kuuuun~- Lummpy comenzó a tocar la puerta de manera cómica- yo también vivo acaaaa~-

-¡ya lo sé!- grito el joven pirata-¡solo no me molestes, quiero dormir!- le paso la llave de la puerta por debajo de esta

Lummpy tomo la llave, más no la introdujo en la chapa de la puerta, solo se quedó viéndola por largo tiempo, con una expresión que solo él entendía. Sus ojos puestos sobre la pieza de metal, contemplando el detalle de esta; tenía gravado el nombre de su mejor amigo en la cabeza de la pieza, con un sombrero de pirata y un garfio, idéntico al de Russell.

Se llevó la llave al bolsillo y se retiró de la entrada, dejando a un confundido marinero recostado detrás de la puerta…

-tonto…-

*****slash*****

En la oficina central, el Mayor y Rat, junto a cierto anciano que se quejaba de su espalda por los malos sillones, revisaban archivos y planos puesto en la mesa, desordenadamente…

-un poco de alcohol no caería mal, ¿verdad?- dijo Bud, mientras se recostaba en el sofá, cansado del sillón-aquellos tiempos…cuando podíamos tomar hasta el amanecer, donde teníamos buenos juegos y apuestas y sobre todo, cuando estaban esas riquísimas jovencitas y teníamos unas largas e/-

-¡general por favor!- dijo alterado Rat, levantándose bruscamente de su asiento completamente enojado- concéntrese en los archivos y demás, el grupo de investigación hace lo mejor que puede y usted está ahí, recordando obscenidades-

-tranquilo Rat, es solo que el viejo ya no puede gozar como antes- defendió el Mayor

-¿Qué no puedo gozar como antes? Pffff- soltó un suspiro de enojo- este cuerpo aún puede gozar de las exquisiteces de la vida, no como cierto general que solo se reserva para los mocosos estos-

-ahora mi vida está en ellos, soy responsable de lo que pase así que prefiero mantenerme saludable…además, el jovencito que te asigne no es nada fácil de tratar ¡eh!-

-ese mocoso amarillo es muy trabajoso para tratar, pero se cómo controlarlo jijiji- dijo, en tono mórbido- esa niña rosadita es mi amuleto de la suerte, gracias a ella puedo tener bajo control al mocoso-

-no debería emplear a la gente para sus caprichos, general- nuevamente Rat se elevaba en su queja

-bueno amigo, es la única manera, Bud entrena a Cuddles, Lummpy a la señorita Petunia, tú a Did y yo a la pequeña Flaky- el Mayor dijo esto último con un poco de melancolía- creo que Flippy hubiera preferido que nadie más que yo la cuidase…-

-ya…han pasado casi dos años, creo que deberíamos resignarnos y terminar con la búsqueda del capitán Flippy- dijo Rat, muy apagado y triste en su mención

-ese crio…de cierta forma me sorprende que haya hecho semejante locura-

-arriesgarse por los que amas, no le encuentro locura alguna, amigo mío- los ojos del Mayor ya comenzaban a decaer- cielos, necesito una taza extra grande de café-

-como digo, un buen trago no caería mal-

*****slash*****

Eran las dos de la madrugada, cuando de pronto, alguien a su puerta hizo que Flaky se levantara de su cama y fuera presurosa a ver quién era. Grande su sorpresa a ver de quien se trataba…

-Petunia…- dijo, mirándola toda sorprendida

-Flaky… ¿p-puedo…quedarme aquí? ¿esta noche?- su rostro húmedo de las lágrimas y su semblante antes radiante, ahora apagado conmovió el corazón de su amiga. La tomo de las manos y la hizo pasar a su recamara

*****slash*****

En un campo desolado, sin vida alguna, árboles muertos y cuerpos de animales pequeños sin vida, rondaba sin preocupación alguna una figura, penando como si fuese un fantasma. Sus pasos elevaban el polvo del carbón de las rocas, su capa le protegía del frio que albergaba esa noche y sus lágrimas, aquellas lagrimas que antes juro nunca derramar, brillaban en su rostro por la luz de la enorme luna que lo coronaba en el firmamento…

-amigos…- dijo, como si fuese un silbido al aire, una palabra llena de tristeza y mucho, mucho dolor…

* * *

Eh aquí el capítulo de la historia, espero les guste este pequeño reencuentro de los amigos

Wow, dos años, ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no creen?

En fin, espero volver a subir otro cap, la inspiración me llega en la noche justo luego de un día muy trabajoso y agotado, por ello lucho por escribir lo que pueda en las altas horas.

Sin más que decir me despido

See you late bye bye

Psdta: para las fuyoshis, no desesperen

Psdta1: LMNV será corto, pero tratare de meterle cosas para ponerlo extenso, ya que las cosas surgen de improviso para nuestros amigos


	3. Tomando mi decision

**Esta es de las pocas veces que escribo algo antes de la historia, pero vale la pena; quiero agradecer a las personas que me apoyan con este nuevo proyecto, dado a que pensaba dejarlo en LMNV 2°, pero por sus dedicaciones y demás, continuare el proyecto hasta el final.**

**Como mencione antes, esta historia será un poco más resumida, ya que todo el revuelo empieza en solo cosas de un día para otro, o algo así, (spoiler detecte) por ello les pido comprensión absoluta, aparte que el tiempo en que me demore en subirlas también serán largas dado a mi trabajo y el tiempo en el que me inspiro (pinshis madrugadas)**

**La historia se escribe luego de dos años de búsqueda, recolección y protección en la base GENEOHT, por ende nuestros compañeros deben tener entre 18, 19 hasta 25 (pj. Principales)**

**El trama tiene categoría M por su contenido vulgar, grosero, pero también contenido lemmon. Trabajare en esas escenas ya que no se mucho de la categoría (xxx), por ende si tuviesen referencias, podrían pasármelas por mp, les estaría agradecida.**

**Ahora sin más, continuamos…**

* * *

IMPERIU, el nuevo gobierno de Tigger Bozz, una fortaleza construida por grandes murallas blancas que rodean la enorme ciudad, tan altas como montañas, sostenidas con los soportes del acero más fuerte del mundo y resguardada con más de miles de armas de largo alcance que ni siquiera un apocalipsis podría adentrarse.

Los habitantes de esta impenetrable ciudad están resguardos por el numeroso ejercito constituido por Impuros, seres que fueron mutados con la sangre de la segunda escala de experimentos, y que eventualmente obtuvieron mayores resultados favorables en su anatomía como fuerza, resistencia, agilidad, pero todo por un periodo de corto tiempo dado a su nombre. No tienen raíces o conexiones moleculares a los experimentos originales, es por eso que su producción en masa es diaria

La producción se realizaba a toda marcha, bajo la inspección de 7 científicos, el cual uno de ellos tiene el control total de aquel grupo de hombres en batas blancas; Mole.

Los científicos bajo su mando, controlaban que los equipos produjeran los cuerpos para la experimentación de intercambio de genes…

-¡demonios, salió uno defectuoso!- dijo un asistente del laboratorio, encomendado a la revisión del producto. En efecto, en uno de las capsulas donde se hallaba un experimento, la sustancia que lo protegía se empezó a tornar medio azulada, dando a entender que aquel mutante estaba en proceso de putrefacción- viértanlo en el contenedor- dijo, mandando a otros colegas a llevar el cristal a una cámara continua

-¿otro experimento fallido?- Mole se acercó lentamente al joven doctor, mientras este respiraba dificultosamente dado al miedo que despedía el peli morado

-a-así es, doctor, pero ya lo resolvimos, fue llevado a la cámara de ácido- vacilo en responderle, pero no podía quedar callado mientras cierta bestia lo asechaba a sus espaldas

-parece ser que las revisiones no están siendo…controladas como deberían ser, señor wallker - no se podía apreciar el tipo de mirada que tenía Mole tras los cristales en sus ojos, pero se podía sentir la ira brotando de su cuerpo

-¡no se preocupe mi señor!-respondió rápidamente ante la asesina aura de Mole- ¡fue un desperfecto, pero no volverá a ocurrir!- en eso, el llamado de una alarma opaco la gentil sonrisa del asistente wallker

-t-tenemos…otro infectado, señor- dijo un asistente más que controlaba el panel de la producción en masa

El sujeto trago saliva y giro su mirada al tablero, donde indicaba que otro experimento había salido con el líquido cerebral fuera, aparte de tener la cabeza abierta y el cerebro brotando por una esquina del cráneo…

-no volverá a ocurrir… ¿verdad?- la silueta de Mole no se movió de su lugar, pero la cabeza del pobre hombre comenzó a desprenderse del cuerpo, cayendo ambas partes al piso ya ensangrentado-la única falla en esto, fuiste tú-

-esta es la 32° persona que muere esta semana. Mole, al menos deja que concluyan con sus obligaciones- unos científicos estaban acercándose al peli morado, este solo los ignoro

-si Tigger se entera…- dijo uno de los científicos con aires de preocupación fingida

-me importa poco lo que diga Tigger, si alguien acá se vuelve incompetente, debe ser eliminado inmediatamente- respondió Mole- y por cierto, ¿qué diablos hacen ustedes acá?-

-tan solo dábamos un paseo, la central científica está muy tranquila a comparación de este segmento- dijo otro de los hombres de bata-debes calmarte, aún eres muy joven para perder el lindo color de tu cabello por uno lleno de canas- rio y fue acompañado por sus colegas, cosa que a Mole no le agrado en lo absoluto

Dejando de lado las estupideces, según para él, de sus compañeros, se adentró a su oficina dispuesto a continuar con algunos inconvenientes por escrito dejados en su escritorio, cuando de pronto la puerta de cristal polarizada se abre lentamente, dejando ver la figura esbelta de una mujer…

-oye tú, tonto-Mole se giró sobre sus talones, quedando frente a la persona que había importunado en su centro laboral-no deberías desperdiciar la vida de los humanos, solo torturarlos y ya. Un escarmiento es más práctico que la muerte-

-la gemela ANT, sabes que no me da gusta verte ni dentro y ni cerca de este lugar- dijo Mole, acomodándose los lentes-¿qué diablos quieres?-

-solo vine a observar el maravilloso poder que tiene tu cerebro, para crear criaturas sumamente bellas y perfectas, haces un excelente trabajo Mo-le-kun- dijo esto último con un tono pícaro y seductor

-tu hermano debe estar buscándote, vete de una vez y hagan lo que siempre hacen, a menos que deseen despertar la ira de Tigger- sus palabras tenían esa asquerosa rabia que uno siente hacia la cosa más detestable del mundo, pero en el caso del peli morado, su ira aumentaba a cada segundo frente a la pálida mujer de cabellos azabaches y ojos rojos como la misma sangre

-no tienes que exaltarte tanto, me iré Mo-le-kun- dicho esto, tomo la puerta y la saco de su marco, rompiendo en miles de pedazos el cristal negro-nos vemos cariño~-

-tch, estúpida- se giró hacia los demás quienes lo observaban por la reciente escena-ustedes, sigan trabajando si no quieren estar como él- haciendo mención del difunto científico-no quiero más errores…o lo pagaran con sus vidas-

*****slash*****

-grr hermana, te estuve buscando por todas partes- dijo el gemelo mayor de ANT

-tranquilo, solo fui a molestar por el momento al tarado de Mole, si vieras la cara de asco que pone por nosotros jajajaja- dijo ella, con una risa coqueta

-odio a ese sujeto, además de los nuevos aliados que se metieron en esto… ¿es que no conocen el significado de la vida? Que preocupante-

-oh vamos, deja de comportarte de esa manera…a mamá no le gustaría ver a su hijo diciendo el significado de la vida ¿verdad?- el menor se detuvo, observando a su hermana con odio- sé que me amas, lo demuestras cada noche, hermanito-

-tu cuerpo es el único al que puedo degustar con ansias, siendo la misma sangre no hay temor alguno a salir dañado…pero no te aproveches de la situación, querida hermana-

-¿qué tenemos esta noche?-

-al parecer, los infelices de GENEOHT arrasaron con una base, al noroeste de nuestra posición- el gemelo mayor le entrego un documento con gráficos y números- tal parece que se están acercando más a nuestras fronteras, por eso Bozz nos encargó vigilar el siguiente punto que sería la base N13°-

-excelente, pero que tal número del almacén, creo que promete diversión…no es así ¿hermanito?-

-lo único que deseo es deleitarme con la masacre que generaremos en ese lugar jajajaja-

-siempre tan delicioso en tus palabras, hermano…- la gemela se acercó a su mayor, abrazándolo por el cuello y luego, dar un suave y salvaje beso en los labios de este- volvamos…a donde nos quedamos antes- dijo con lujuria en sus palabras y un fuego de pasión en sus ojos

-comerás de mi después de la misión, mi querida hermana-ANT tomo de la cintura a su gemela y la alejo un poco- no debemos hacer enojar a Bozz-

-su poder no tiene límites, tampoco su maldad…me excita y me tienta a comerlo jijiji-

*****slash*****

-ya van casi dos años desde entonces…y aun así no lo puedo superar, mini yo- Did y su alter ego estaban en su recamara, tratando que el sueño los venciera, pero los recuerdos y todas las emociones de aquel día, invadían la mente del joven peli celeste. Se revolcaba entre las sabanas, tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero le era imposible- ni con la taza de leche puedo dormir… ¿qué hago mini yo?-

**-tomar más leche**- respondió el pequeño duende azul

-idiota- respondió su portador

-**verdaderamente, el hecho de haber quedado como un tarado y no haber ayudado a su amigo antes de que muriese, no es algo por lo que deba atormentarse cada día**- las palabras de mini Did hicieron que un aura lúgubre recorriera al pobre friki héroe

-tenías que recordármelo- dijo Did, abrazando sus rodillas mientras giraba sobre la cama

**-lo que quiero decir, es que en su estado anterior, no podría haberse enfrentado a ese tipo, de aura maligna, tenebrosa, con un alto poder**-Did detuvo sus revuelos infantiles y se quedó quieto, mirando de reojo a su alter ego- **además, eso no es lo único que le preocupa verdaderamente ¿o me equivoco?-**

-Flaky llora después de cada rescate, piensa que lo encontrara en una de las misiones. Es muy trabajoso y no contamos con mucho tiempo y gente…aparte que Imperium está en lo que fue antes, la antigua base de Tigger Bozz-

-**ese lugar…se convirtió en la tumba de su querido amigo-**

-mi amigo… pese a todas las veces que luchábamos por demostrar quién era el mejor y quien tendría la mano de Flaky…también lo era Splendont -mini Did lo miro confuso

-**que yo sepa, por él fue que murió el soldado**-dijo algo extrañado. Did lo miro y luego, miro el techo de su recamara

-pero él no era así, él siempre fue amable y me apoyo cuando nadie más lo hizo…incluso mis propios padres- pauso, dando un suspiro largo- ¿qué lo habrá impulsado a ser lo que fue?-

*****slash*****

Ya el sol salía desde las penumbras de la noche, asomándose lentamente por las colinas. Los habitantes de GENEOHT comenzaban a despertar listos a realizar sus labores en la base, siempre con toda la dedicación posible.

Más en cierto lugar, donde se recibió en júbilo a los recién llegados anoche, todos permanecían somnolientos y aturdidos por los rayos del brillante sol…

-Toothy…apaga la luz- dijo Cuddles, quien tenía enredada en sus brazos a su novia

-es el sol, tarado- respondió el pecoso

-demonios…ya amaneció- se levantó lentamente, tratando de no despertar a Giggles, más esta se enrollo en la cintura de Cuddles- Giggles…me vas a cortar la circulación-dijo con un tono risueño

-aún es temprano- respondió esta, sin siquiera despegarse un momento del peli amarillo

-déjense de acaramelarse y despierten, el Mayor de seguro los quiere en el estadio- Russell hizo su presencia, amargando más a todos los que estaban tirados en el suelo, recostados en el sofá y echados en la barra de tragos- por cierto, ¿no vieron a Lummpy por aquí?-

-pensamos que se fue contigo anoche- dijo Toothy

Tras recordar dicha escena, el rostro del pirata se encendió como un tomate. Le había tratado de sacar la verdad a consta de preguntas estúpidas, pero qué otra explicación había más que la de su comportamiento lo que lo volvía así, nervioso y sonrojado…

-le di la llave para que entre, pero no lo hizo. Que idiota- resoplo enojado pero con cierto rubor en su rostro

-debe estar con los vejestorios andantes- menciono Cuddles aún somnoliento, pero esta vez con su antebrazo cubriendo sus ojos

-bueno, de todas formas a levantarse, recuerden que tengo cargo de capitán y puedo darles ordenes- dijo el joven pirata muy orgulloso de su puesto otorgado en la base

-te hago recordar que ese cargo solo te sirve cuando no estamos nosotros, ahí puedes hacer lo que quieras- Cuddles ya había terminado de despertar, pero el abrazo de Giggles le impedía moverse- linda, tengo que levantarme, mejor dicho todos tenemos que levantarnos- dirigiéndose a los demás

Todos empezaron a erguirse de sus sitios, estirarse para quitar la flojera del cuerpo y dar bostezos para despertarse por completo

-si no los conociera, diría que tuvieron una orgia descomunal- todas las miradas fueron puestas en el recién llegado- vamos, todos tienen deberes que hacer- Rat estaba con una taza de café en mano y un portafolios en la otra

-¿órdenes del Mayor?- pregunto Cuddles

-ustedes tienen el día libre, después de dos meses en acción merecen descansar, pero si pueden ayudar en las labores de la base, sería mucho mejor- sin más se retiró dejando a todos terminar de despejar el sueño

-bueno amigos, ¿qué tareas tienen hoy?- Cuddles estiro las puntas de sus dedos, haciendo tronar los nudillos- quiero ayudarles, así conversamos y pasamos el tiempo-

-bueno, tenemos que realizar un trabajo en la planta B, después ayudar con algunos materiales de construcción en el sector A4- respondió Sniffles, quien comenzaba a despertar, pero estaba atento a la conversación- tengo que entregarle unos planos al ingeniero, de paso vamos y saludamos a Handy-

-hablando de eso…- todos miraron a Russell- ¿qué harán con respecto a lo que se dijo anoche de Handy?-

-ese tema no nos concierne en lo absoluto-respondió Cuddles seriamente- lo que haga es su problema, ellos deben arreglarlo, nosotros no debemos meternos- todos guardaron silencio, inclusive Giggles quien había escuchado el tema

*****slash*****

Sus largos cabellos resbalaban por la almohada, cayendo de la cama. Las sabanas estaban destendidas y una gran parte, tirada en el piso. Flaky comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, la luz del sol la motivaba a despertar de una pesadilla cotidiana, una que no tendría fin ni arreglo…

-buenos días, Flaky- la pequeña mencionada se sorprendió, pero luego recordó a la persona quien había dormido con ella anoche

-buenos días, Petunia- dijo, con un leve bostezo- dime, ¿ya te sientes mejor?-

-no Flaky, aún no- dijo la peli azul, abrasándose las rodillas-no puedo creer lo que me dijeron, pero…es verdad- apoyo su mentón sobre las rodillas, con su ensombrecida mirada dirigida hacia la puerta del balcón

-¿por qué no vas y hablas con él?- aconsejo Flaky

-tal vez… - Flaky no dijo nada, solo se acercó a gatas donde su amiga y la abrazo, consolándola

*****slash*****

Mientras tanto, en la oficina central…

-¿Cuál es la decisión que piensa tomar, Mayor?- Lummpy estaba a la espera de la respuesta, una que podría poner a todos los implicados en el tema en desesperación

-pasaron dos años, ya es tiempo que esto concluya. No encontraremos nada en el mismo lugar y ni en los territorios cercanos- dijo el Mayor, sin el valor de mirar al peli celeste quien lo enfrentaba, desesperado por que no fueran ciertas sus palabras. Bud también estaba presente, sorprendido pero pasivo ante la reciente noticia

-oye, esto no lo creí nunca de ti… ¿estás seguro?- Bud se acercó un poco a su compañero de años, pero no era necesario. El mencionado se giró y les mostro un rostro completamente dolido pero firme en su decisión

-sí, es tiempo – en ese momento Rat aparece, encontrándose con la escena

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto el trigueño

-llama a todos los capitanes, también a todos sus amigos…tengo que darles una noticia a quienes les compete esto-

-acabo de estar con ellos hace unos minutos, les di la orden de que si podrían ayudar en la base con las labores, pero si es de urgencia los llamare ahora mismo- sin más, Rat se retira dejando el portafolios y su taza de café sobre su escritorio

-Mayor…sé que pasaron dos años pero…pero es su protegido- Lummpy no concebía la idea de su jefe, pero la negativa mirada de Bud lo detuvo. Ambos sabían que un día como ese tendría que llegar

*****slash*****

Los vehículos de IMPERIUM estaban por doquier. Los soldados rebuscaban bajo los escombros algún indicio de vida, más todo lo que encontraban eran cadáveres incinerados por el fuego, provocado por el estallido de los generadores de la base…

-esas ratas de GENEOHT solo sirven para destruir, y así se dicen ser los protectores del mundo- la gemela ANT contemplaba el panorama carbonizado, sin ninguna pieza en su respectivo lugar

-las cosas son como son, quería hermana- menciono el gemelo mayor, quien sostenía un cráneo negro entre sus manos- pero pronto pagaran todo lo que hicieron y hacen-

-la muerte no es un castigo, empleemos eso para el final- las frías y pálidas manos de la gemela jugaban con la tierra barrosa producto de la sangre. Ella observaba la masa viscosa pegarse en sus dedos y resbalar, lentamente hasta la punta de sus garras, cayendo pesadamente al suelo- ¿crees que esos idiotas aun sigan buscando a su camarada?-la pregunto hizo dudar a su hermano

-han pasado dos largos años desde entonces, dudo mucho que sigan en esos territorios, de ser así ya los habríamos encontrado- respondió

-hay que darle un giro a las cosas y pensar en porcentajes y posibilidades- la hermana fue hacia uno de los vehículos estacionados frente a una construcción casi a desmoronar, tomo de entre las cosas que había en una caja blanca un mapa de aquel terreno apropiado por IMPERIUM y lo llevo hacia su hermano- básicamente esas tierras son un cementerio de hielo y cenizas, las bajas temperaturas convirtieron esas tierras en campos blancos, sin contar que el rio de lava aun corre bajo el suelo. Las probabilidades que uno de nosotros sobreviva a eso es muy baja, pero si contamos con ciertos peones…-

-te refieres a los interesados en ese soldado y a Splendont- respondió su gemelo

-exacto, dudo mucho que hayan dejado la búsqueda en todo este tiempo. Por ende, ya que nosotros dimos de baja ese lugar, ellos tienen la libertad de explorar todo ese terreno-

-eso es cierto, Tigger nos lo dijo-

-entonces ¿Qué porcentaje hay de que podamos atrapar a uno de ellos?- de cierta forma, la idea no le pareció tan mala a ambos, más el comentario de cierto científico les descarto la posibilidad

-no estamos para buscar a nadie, además ellos ya no son una amenaza para nosotros- Mole se encajó los lentes de sol en su perfecto rostro y camino directo a un vehículo que aguardaba por él-tenemos esa orden descartada desde que la cacería se volvió innecesaria-

-ese insecto tiene razón- dijo el gemelo- no tenemos tiempo para preocuparnos por basura como esos, deberíamos concentrarnos en la siguiente toma de terreno-

Su gemela no compartía las mismas opiniones que su hermano, ella mostraba cierto interés en el asunto pese a las órdenes de Tigger de abandonar cualquier búsqueda de los rebeldes

-no lo sé…pero puede que funcione-

*****slash*****

Ya eran las 9:00 am y todo en la base estaba ajetreado con sus labores. Los médicos, obreros, científicos y demás no paraban en su trabajo, algunos residentes se ofrecían a dar una mano ya que en sí, el lugar no tenía muchas cosas con qué entretenerse. Además, era algo que no podían pedir por los tiempos en que se encontraban.

Cierto grupo de amigos caminaban en dirección al sector A4, cuando el general de piel trigueña los alcanzo para darles la orden de regresar…

-¿es necesario que todos vayamos?- pregunto Cuddles

-sí, así que traigan a todos sus amigos que estén en relación al tema- sin más, se retiró dejando a los muchachos pensativos

-con respecto al tema ¿eh?- dijo Sniffles- vamos a decirle a Handy, no está relacionado pero bien dijo, a todos los amigos, de paso le entrego estos planos al ingeniero-

-nosotros iremos avanzando- dijo Toothy con Giggles- ustedes traigan a ese idiota-

-bueno, vamos o sino el Mayor se pondrá en su plan de achaques jajajaja- ambos burlaron el comentario de Cuddles mientras caminaban en dirección al sector mencionado.

Cuando estaban por cruzar las cintas de seguridad de la construcción, se dieron con el encuentro de sus dos amigas restantes…

-chicas- dijo Sniffles a Petunia y Flaky- el Mayor nos quiere ver en su oficina, creo que es un tema respecto a ya saben quién- los dos jóvenes miraron directamente a Flaky, ella en reacción se dio cuenta y sin decir nada, tomo carrera hacia el punto de reunión

-yo tengo qué hacer algo antes, ¿podrían esperarme?- dijo la otra joven

-si vas por Handy, dile que también venga a la reunión- dijo por último el peli amarillo, el otro jovencito se acercó a ella con los planos

-dale esto al ingeniero a cargo- los dos se dieron vuelta y se marcharon, deseándole suerte en silencio ya que sabían de ante mano el motivo por el que ella iba a ese lugar

Petunia no dijo nada, solo se encamino hacia la construcción y pregunto por el ingeniero en turno. Unos obreros le indicaron donde se encontraba…

-¡oh, señorita Petunia!- dijo un regordete señor quien la recibía con una cálida sonrisa-¡no nos dijeron que llegaron, que mal en serio!-

-dispense, llegamos anoche y no hubo tiempo de avisar a toda la base- excuso ella

-ya veo, bueno entonces este viejo ira a revisar las nuevas estructuras- dijo, pero antes recibió los planos que le entrego la peli azul- por cierto, si lo buscas, está en la plataforma de allá- indicando con el plano enrollado a una dirección- les deseo suerte.

Tanto él como los obreros de las construcciones, sabían el tipo de relación que tenía Petunia y Handy. Era evidente dado que ambos, luego de llegar a la base, decidieran vivir juntos.

Salió del despacho del señor para dirigirse hacia donde el peli naranja, solo para encontrar una escena que la dejo más que furiosa

Las chicas de cafetería de aquel sector estaban rodeando a todos los obreros de la construcción, consintiéndolos por la hora del desayuno, pero la mayoría de estas estaba agrupada alrededor de Handy, quien recibía cariñosas muestras de afecto por parte de las chicas. Una que otra le daba de comer en la boca, otras aprovechaban y le daban un beso en la mejilla, hasta otras más atrevidas le tocaban los pectorales con las puntas de los dedos. Todo esto hacia sonrojar y reír al joven obrero, más cuando diviso ciertos ojos azules que lo observaban fulminante, dejo de lado su encanto y se concentró en ella. Todas las chicas notaron de inmediato la presencia de Petunia, para luego hacerse a un lado y desaparecer del camino de la bestia azul…

-¡Petunia!- dijo Handy haciéndose a un lado para acercarse a su amada, más esta caminaba sin expresión de alegría o cualquiera en su rostro- ¡qué alegría que estés de vuelta, te eh extrañado dema/!- pero sus palabras fueron silenciadas por un fuerte y estruendoso golpe en su rostro, haciéndole girar y trastabillar un poco

-eres un desgraciado…- su rabia podía verse, inclusive decir palparse. Pero su odio era lo de menos en ese momento, el miedo era lo que más reinaba en el sector de trabajo. Todos se quedaron quietos y asustados ante una posible reacción mortal por su parte- esto es lo encuentro después de volver…serás perro- se dio la vuelta y propuso irse del lugar, pero no sin antes de mandarle una fiera y amenazante mirada a todas esas chicas quienes segundos antes, disfrutaban coquetear del joven obrero

-esas no eran las palabras que esperaba escuchar de ti cuando volvieses- dijo Handy antes que Petunia se marchase. Ella se giró de nuevo a verlo, indignada por lo mencionado- pero este no es el lugar para discutir- se acercó a ella, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces y la tomo del brazo, llevándosela a una parte desolada.

Pese a las bruscas sacudidas de hacia ella por liberarse, Handy logro llevarla a la parte trasera de la construcción, donde no transcurría nadie dado a que estaba cerrado por mantenimiento…

-¿qué te sucede? ¿Por qué me golpeaste?- Handy la soltó pero su enojo no se apaciguaba- ¡llegas y lo primero que me das es un golpe en el rostro!- dijo frotándose en la zona afectada

-¿y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Saludarte como siempre mientras esas perras te seducían?-

-¿de qué rayos hablas Petunia?- Handy aún seguía frotándose la mejilla, el dolor no disminuía dado a la fuerza con la que lo golpeó. Petunia se ofendió mucho más

-¡sé lo que hiciste mientras yo estaba fuera de la base! ¡La tripulación de Russell me lo conto todo, y mis amigos también!- soltó toda la sopa, y el obrero dejo de lado el dolor y dejo caer sus artificiales manos, iguales a las de Russell, construidas por los científicos y doctores de la base

-qué te dijeron- su rostro se tensó, sus ojos se centraron en los de ella, su respiración se pauso por segundos

-¿es necesario qué lo diga?- Petunia tenía los brazos cruzados, pero más parecía que estuviese abrazándose- ¿es necesario…decir lo que hacías con las mujeres de este lugar?- los ojos de Handy se abrieron como platos. La tomo de los hombros y zarandeo un poco brusco por lo recién mencionado

-¿qué es lo que te dijeron? ¿Qué me acosté con las chicas de este lugar? ¿Es eso?- pregunto muy furioso- ¡qué clase de mentiras te pudieron haber dicho esa sarta de estúpidos!-

-¡no te atrevas a insultar a mis amigos!- sin pensarlo, la rodilla de ella fue a parar en la pierna izquierda del obrero, haciendo que cayera al piso por el dolor-¡eres un maldito idiota! ¡Nunca más vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra!-

-¡Petunia para de una vez y escúchame!- pero antes de que pudiesen decir algo más, unas pulsaciones en la cabeza y un agudo temblor en el estómago de ella, hizo que pararan la discusión.

Petunia se apoyó sobre la pared, calmando unas grandes nauseas que le irritaban la garganta y un fuerte dolor en la sien…

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Handy, quien se acercó a ella para ver su estado, más Petunia lo alejo con su brazo, empujándolo

-es por la rabia que me provocas…idiota, no eh comido nada desde que llegue acá- se limpió la saliva que había en la comisura de su boca, luego se irguió ya más calmada- nunca más…vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra- lo vio por última vez, sus lágrimas resbalaban hasta caer al piso sin ningún impedimento-¡nunca más!- dicho esto corrió sin importarle que el joven obrero le gritara que se detuviese

-¡PETUNIA ESPERA!- fue inútil, ella había desaparecido tras las cortinas de plástico- ¡esto es un maldito error!-

*****slash*****

Nuevamente, en la oficina central…

-¡¿qué ha dicho Mayor?!- todos, a excepción de los dos anteriores, se encontraban en la oficina del general para recibir la última noticia con respecto a la búsqueda de su compañero

-como oyeron, la búsqueda del soldado Flippy queda cancelada desde ahora- dijo Bud lo más neutro posible

-¡esperen, no pueden hacer esto!- Did, Russell y su grupo estaban en un lado de la habitación, negándose ante la decisión de su jefe- ¡nos reusamos a aceptar que él está muerto! ¡Flippy aún puede seguir con vida y perdido haya afuera!-

-Did, basta- esta vez fue Cuddles quien hablo- el Mayor tiene razón, ya pasaron dos años y ni rastro de él. Además no podemos arriesgarnos a que Tigger nos encuentre- temiendo ante las palabras justificadas del peli amarillo, todos guardaron silencio. Entendían el riesgo de eso, más no cierta jovencita que se acercó al escritorio del general y con todas sus fuerzas, golpeo el pulido mueble atrayendo la atención de todos

-¡no puede abandonarlo!- Flaky estaba llorando, no podía aceptar que él estuviese muerto- estos años eh esperado por él, por su regreso… ¡maldición, el volverá!-

-Flaky- esta vez el Mayor se acercó a ella- entiéndelo, a mí también me duele dejar ir a mi protegido…pero ya es tiempo de aceptar la realidad. Flippy está muerto-

-no lo diga…- se cubrió los oídos, no quería escucharlo decir tales palabras por más ciertas que fuese- por favor, no lo diga…-

-Flaky ya basta, deja de torturarte creyendo en algo que nunca fue verdad- las crudas palabras de Cuddles solo lastimaban más la mente de la joven peli roja, esta hacia lo posible para no escucharlo- Mayor, yo apoyo su decisión, ya es tiempo de dejar descansar en paz a Flippy-

-¡tú siempre lo odiaste!- Flaky soltó a todo pulmón esa verdad sin siquiera pensarlo. Todos ahí se quedaron en silencio, mientras miraban a ambos jóvenes- no te importo nunca lo que le sucediese, es por ello que ahora menos-

-¡ya es suficiente!- Cuddles no soportaba que le recriminaran en cara lo sucedido hace tiempo, era doloroso verse como el malo de la película cuando el trataba por todos los medios de demostrar que ya no lo era- ¡deja de hacerte la mártir, deja de llorar por un fantasma!-

-¡Cuddles!- Toothy vio que su amigo fue demasiado lejos- dime algo, ¿qué pasaría si quien desapareciera fuera Giggles? ¿Qué harías?-

-¡oye, no la metas a ella en esto!- el peli amarillo fue donde su amigo y lo tomo del cuello de la polera militar que llevaba

Los generales Lummpy y Bud se interpusieron en medio de ambos, pero no faltaba otro que continuara con la calentura…

-¡Toothy tiene razón! ¡Ponte en los zapatos de Flaky y piensa como seria perder a Giggles por dos años y que dejaran de buscarla!- esta vez Cuddles no soporto más y arremetió contra el friki héroe, quien no se dejó derribar con el golpe

-¡¿tú que puedes opinar si no tienes a nadie más?!- las palabras de Cuddles toparon la delicadeza del asunto. Esta vez Did arremetió contra su compañero por la ofensa, derribándolo con un golpe en la quijada

Cuddles, no se quedó atrás y se levantó, listo para aclararle al peli celeste que con puños el saldría ganando, más el general Bud y Lummpy detuvieron la pelea nuevamente

-¡Flippy lleva muerto dos años, es imposible que venga del mas allá!- dijo Bud, tratando de hacer entender la situación

- el joven Flippy es parte de la tripulación, no pueden abandonar a un miembro de la familia- Russell opinó, sus amigos le dieron la razón más no su compañero de idioteces

-Russell, la situación no favorece en nada al Fli-chan. Debes entender que ya el tiempo dio su sentencia y él no regresara por más que lo busquemos-

-además ya se buscó por todas partes, debajo de cada mugrosa piedra- continuo Cuddles, quien estaba agarrado por los brazos por Bud- inclusive, ni siquiera encontraron sus restos, la lava debió desintegrar por completo su cuerpo-

-ya es suficiente…- todos se detuvieron y giraron para ver al general, quien se encontraba parado de frente al tembloroso cuerpo de Flaky- entiende niña, ya no hay esperanza- todos guardaron silencio

Flaky no dijo nada, el Mayor quería tomar su hombro pero ella salió corriendo como pudo de la oficina, dejando a tras al devastado general

-dele tiempo, maestro- dijo Lummpy, quien aun retenía a Did- ella al igual que usted, como nosotros, sufre mucho por él…es cosa de tiempo, nada más-

-todos debemos darle tiempo a las cosas…- dijo Cuddles- ella reacciono así por esto- dio un leve giro a su cuerpo y se separó de su mentor, luego tomo de la mano a Giggles y ambos salieron de la oficina. Segundos después todos dejaron la habitación, a excepción del Mayor y su incondicional amigo Bud

-¿quieres…que haga algo por ti?- la pregunta realizada por su compañero hizo salir de transe al jefe. Este se froto el rostro y apoyo los codos en la mesa

-si…- respondió con dolor y suplica en sus palabras- trae de vuelta a mi hijo…-

******slash*****

En la base IMPERIUM…

-tu propuesta me es estúpida, pero si llegan a tener éxito, puede que les entregue el mando y acaben de una vez con esas ratas-

-oh mi señor, le juro que no le fallaremos. Gracias por darnos esta oportunidad- la alegría que expresaba en el rostro del gemelo mayor Ant no tenía comparación alguna

-retírate, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- Ant salió de la enorme habitación compuesta de muebles, computadoras, libreros extensos y un enorme ventanal que daba vista a toda la base de IMPERIUM

-¿está seguro de la decisión que tomo, mi señor?-en una esquina de la habitación, una silueta se ocultaba entre las sombras, mirando atentamente cada movimiento que Tigger hacia

-GENEOHT me ha estado dando muchos problemas últimamente, su existencia me empieza a agobiar la paciencia- se acercó a una pequeña mesa llena de distintos licores. Tomo un vaso y lo lleno uno de los líquidos de las botellas- si mis pequeñas hormigas llegan a encontrar a uno de esos rebeldes, me bastara para hacerlos entrar en pánico y que caigan a mi poder- llevo el cristal a los labios y bebió del alcohol- pero más me alegraría encontrarme de nuevo con ese imbécil de Splendont, esa rata tiene más poder que nadie, es por eso que cuide de él-

-mi señor, estos jóvenes no lo defraudara, yo me comprometo a ello- Tigger miro de reojo a la silueta

-el que sean tus hijos, no me da derecho a darles mi confianza absoluta-

-mi señor, no quiero importunar su tranquilidad, pero son MIS hijos y yo los únicos que desvelaríamos por usted y por el dominio completo de su poder en el mundo- sus palabras no daban cierta confianza, pero a Tigger no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar su pequeño discurso de aprobación.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de las instalaciones de la base de IMPERIUM, el gemelo Ant corría a una gran velocidad, dirigiéndose hacia los camerinos, en busca de su gemela. Está en cambio, se encontraba en su recamara, meditando acerca de su venganza, cuando de pronto tocan a su puerta…

-hable con Tigger sobre lo que dijiste esta mañana, piensa que sería una pérdida de tiempo, pero si encontramos a uno de esos experimentos bastardos, reanudara la operación y nos dará el mando total-

Los ojos rojos oscuros de Ant brillaron tanto de la emoción que hasta le cambio el tono de iris a un rojo encendido. Su oportunidad de cobrar venganza estaba lista

-es la noticia más deliciosa que eh escuchado en todo el día, querido hermano- dijo ella, levantándose de su cama y dirigiéndose al chico para abrazarlo- los encontraremos, sea como sea-

-pero hermana, ¿no puedes olvidar la venganza contra esas pestes?-

-no, no hasta que vea estas manos bañadas en la sangre de esa maldita- haciendo referencia a Petunia- y la de todos sus amiguitos patéticos-

-bueno, yo tomare el cuerpo de Cuddles, él es todo mío hermana- su sonrisa se agrando ante una imagen tan morbosa y explicita. Tener al joven peli amarillo en sus pies, temblando ante los espasmos de la agonía y el dolor, más la sangre resbalando por el cuerpo de Ant lentamente- disfrutare moler su carne, sus huesos, sus órganos, todo de él será un platillo suculento para mis manos…-

*****slash*****

En el desierto de nieve, donde antes fue la masacre de hace dos años, un cuerpo casi agonizante con pasos lentos y tortuosos, caminaba sin destino alguno por el campo blanco. La tela que lo cubría impedía ver su rostro manchado de carbón, su menuda figura daba a entender los días de falta de alimento y agua, sus pies arrastraban la nieve mesclada con cenizas congeladas. Su apariencia daba por confundirlo a la mismísima muerte en persona, más sus lágrimas desbordando por esos ojos apagados indicaban que era un ser vivo, no un alma en pena…

-amigos…- su voz salía casi audible, su garganta estaba muy seca y le era imposible pasar su propia saliva- ¿Dónde están?- el peso de su cuerpo lo hizo caer de rodillas. Se apoyó en el frio suelo con las palmas rasgadas y heridas, mientras las lágrimas formaban pequeños caminos por su barroso rostro- ¿Dónde están…?-

*****slash*****

Ella estaba sentada sobre una de las tantas cajas de madera que había en aquel almacén. Estaba abrazando sus rodillas mientras las lágrimas rodaban por ellas. Haber recibido tan grande noticia fue lo tercero más doloroso en su vida, todas sus esperanzas desaparecieron con las palabras del Mayor. Lo único que podía hacer era llorar hasta caer muerta, si es que fuera posible eso…

-Flaky…- dijo alguien a su espalda

-Pe…Petunia- respondió la peli roja, girándose al verla. Se tallo los ojos y se acomodó su cabello como pudo en una coleta baja de lado- ¿ya…hablaste con Handy?-pregunto mientras se limpiaba como podía las lágrimas restantes

-ya no hay que hablar de eso, para mi él está muerto- las palabras de Petunia no demostraban a simple vista, rencor ni odio, pero por dentro se sentía con la sangre hirviendo y la adrenalina corriendo a mil por horas con solo la mención de ese nombre.

Se acomodó la falda y tomo asiento al costado de Flaky

-Petunia…cancelaran la misión de Flippy- la noticio sorprendió a la peli azul, haciendo que por poco se levantara de su sitio e ir a reclamar por lo mencionado, más prefirió terminar de escuchar- dicen que por el tiempo, ya fue demasiado y que dejaran de buscarlo…pero yo no lo acepto Petunia, no lo acepto tan fácilmente- Flaky se hecho a los brazos de su compañera, dejándose ganar por el dolor y comenzando a llorar nuevamente

Las cosas estaban marcadas por el destino, el tiempo era un complemento más, Petunia lo tenía claro y sabía que tarde o temprano vendría esta decisión, pero no perdonaría la manera en como se lo dijeron. Sabía lo frágil que se volvió su pequeña amiga, sabía muy bien todas las noches en llanto que pasaba ella en compañía de su alter ego, quien hacia lo posible para calmarla. No, después hablaría con el Mayor con respecto a ese tema, por ahora debía calmar a la pequeña que lloraba sin cesar en sus brazos

-Flaky…escúchame, tarde o temprano tendría que acabar esto- su mano acariciaba la larga y suave cabellera roja de la pequeña, mientras esta se resignaba pese a la dulce forma en como le hablaba su amiga- no somos dioses, no somos súper héroes, somos personas que ni por más fuertes que fuésemos, no podemos sobrevivir a algo así, debes entenderlo-

-pero…no podemos rendirnos así como así, yo sé que él está vivo, Petunia-

-dime algo, Flaky, ¿tienes pruebas de que él lo está?-

-y-yo…-dudo en responder, era obvio que no los tenía, más su corazón se resignaba a perder las esperanzas- no puedo con todo esto…lo siento- Flaky se levantó de su lugar y corrió, perdiéndose entre los vehículos estacionados

-ahh…-suspiro, resignada y cansada de todas las noticias del día- esto no era lo que pensaba escuchar al volver- se froto su rostro quitándose la pesadez, más la imagen de cierta persona apareció en su mente. Como una luz que dañaba sus ojos, Petunia comenzó a llorar sin siquiera notarlo- Handy…- dijo apenas audible- dijiste que nunca me lastimarías…-

*****slash*****

Una reunión se llevaba a cabo dentro de las instalaciones de la base GENEOHT, los generales más los informantes hablaban sobre los últimos avistamientos del enemigo durante el tiempo en que los escuadrones estaban en misión…

-y por ello, tenemos mayor motivo para mandar una tropa al noreste de la ciudad, ya que sus ejercito tomara posesión de ese campo- dijo uno de los informantes

-pero si enviamos a una sola tropa, estarían a merced del enemigo- dijo un científico- esta vez propongo que contemos con la participación de 3 tropas-

-es demasiado, con 50 hombres basta y sobra. ¿Que estaría mandando 150 hombres a ese terreno?- cuestiono un general de bajo rango

-mandaremos una tropa para averiguar sus movimientos, luego dos si es necesario para el ataque-dijo el mayor, quien estaba junto a Bud y Rat- ese territorio será tomado pronto, debemos ocuparnos de todas las personas a nuestro alcance y resguardarlas como sea -

-el asunto señor, es que no sabemos si los experimentos de primera generación estarán…me refiero a los gemelos ANT- todos se pusieron tensos ante lo mencionado- esos dos han aumentado su poder considerablemente, dudo mucho que puedan manejar la situación los capitanes en cargo-

-eso si es un asunto grave- comento Bud- si enviamos a todos nuestros muchachos, más la distancia de donde se encuentra el sector de toma, nuestra base estaría desprotegida por completo mientras dure la pelea. Ya pasamos por eso en la reciente misión anterior, no podemos arriesgarnos-

-nuestra ubicación aún no ha sido descubierta, las posibilidades de ser atacados es muy baja, además ya no les somos una amenaza por lo que me di cuenta- el jefe se levantó de su asiento y fue directo al mapa virtual, señalando con una barra el punto donde se encontraba su base- nuestra posición es esta, el enemigo está a 5 días de distancia, aparte las deformidades de este valle impide una buena vista de nuestro escondite-

-de cualquier forma, existen las posibilidades querido amigo, siempre habrán brechas en todo y en nuestro caso no es la excepción- el jefe estaba consciente de las palabras de su amigo Bud, pero se sentía confiado en la edificación y posición de su base

-mañana realizaremos la estrategia, eso es todo por ahora- todos los presentes se levantaron de sus lugares para retirarse del despacho, menos Rat quien tenía asuntos con el Mayor-¿sucede algo?- pregunto por la mirada de su compañero

-el haber dicho que ya no somos una amenaza para Tiger, hace que nos sintamos menos-

-no podemos atacar esa impenetrable muralla, tú mismo eres testigo del poder que maneja ese imperio-

-no estábamos preparados, los jóvenes estaban muy dolidos por lo del capital Flippy y sin experiencia alguna en combate para enfrentarse a ellos, pero estoy seguro que ya estamos listos, que podemos vencerles-

-Rat, yo más que nadie desea la cabeza de Tigger hecha trisas, pero si no podemos atravesar esas murallas, mucho menos podemos hacer eso- dijo para luego tomar asiento nuevamente-hablemos de ellos, tengo entendido que su programa de entrenamiento se volvió más estricto-

-sí señor, la evolución de sus poderes ha mejorado considerablemente. Ya tienen mayor resistencia en algunas prácticas de combate, pero de todas formas siento un poco de debilidad en ellos-

-lo dices por que pasan por momentos muy trágicos, Cuddles por ejemplo. Ese niño quiere resolver todo de inmediato, pero no quiere que sus amigos salgan heridos, no sabe cómo romperse la cabeza para pensar en ambas situaciones a la vez- el jefe tomo una bocanada de agua- también está la señorita Petunia…tengo entendido que su único familiar es ese obrero ¿cierto?-

-así es, y los rumores dicen que pueden estar discutiendo por temas de parejas relacionado a la infidelidad- el Mayor lo miro sorprendido a su compañero- son cosas que se escucha por las construcciones, dicen que dieron un espectáculo en la mañana-

-también esta Did y Flaky, ambos desaprobaron la decisión que tomé- dijo esto último con mucho dolor- pero fue la única decisión cuerda para este asunto, con dos años es imposible que siga con vida luego de todo lo que paso-

-señor…pero qué tal si…- Rat estaba a punto de hablar cuando de pronto, uno de los piratas entra corriendo a todo pulmón

-¡Lummpy! ¡¿Dónde está Lummpy?!- los dos generales lo miran

-¿por qué lo buscas?- pregunto Bud, quien aparecía detrás del marinero- está atendiendo unos asuntos en el sector B-

-¡están peleándose!-

*****slash*****

Muchos curiosos se encontraban tratando de entender el motivo de la pelea, pero nada encajaba al ver a las personas quienes peleaban en medio de la plazuela.

Todos le apostaban al chico conejo, pero otros le daban barra al joven obrero que se atrevía a darle unos buenos golpes. En cambio en el otro lado, Did estaba siendo aplastado por 3 marineros y una chica más, cuyos cabellos violetas no era difícil de olvidar…

-¿qué está ocurriendo aquí?- el Mayor, junto a sus dos compañeros y el marinero, llegaron al punto del escandalo

-¡son ellos dos, jefe!- dijo el marinero que los habría traído

-¡por todos los cielos!- Bud y el mayor se interpusieron, separando a ambos jóvenes quienes ya tenían rastros de sangre en el rostro y en otras partes más

-¡no te vuelvas a acercar a petunia nunca más, desgraciado!- grito Cuddles, escupiendo un poco de sangre

-¡tú y los demás no tenían por qué meterse en nuestros problemas!- grito Handy, con el rostro ensangrentado

-¡tú empezaste todo esto, no quieras hacerte la victima ahora!- dijo Did esta vez, quien estaba aún apresado por los cuerpos de sus amigos

-insisto, ese obrero es un imbécil- Lamy se encontraba apresada sujeta de las manos- ¡ya suéltame, animal!- le dijo al marinero que la tenía

-¡¿qué diablos sucede aquí?!- ante la voz de orden del jefe, todos guardaron silencio absoluto-¡vaya, ahora si se quedan callados!-

-yo le digo- Lamy levanto una mano ya suelta para responder- esto fue lo que paso…-

*****flash back*****

_Yo estaba paseando como de costumbre, sin pensar en nada nuevo el día de hoy, hasta que me topé con el idiota de Did. Me acerqué a él para conversar sobre cosas sin sentido…_

_-_oye tarado, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

_-_¡Lamy-sempai!-

_-_dios, ya deja eso, ya no estamos en la escuela como para ser tu sempai-

_-_lo siento jejeje, la costumbre-

_-_bueno, ¿Qué carajos haces acá?-

_-_nada, solo vine a meditar unas cosas-

_No sé qué empezó a contar pero la verdad era muy aburrida, cuando de pronto veo como este obrero se acerca rápidamente a donde estaba Splendid y lo primero que hizo fue darle un golpe en el rostro. Yo me quede paralizada por susto, pero eso no quedo ahí…_

_-_¡¿se puede saber qué te pasa?!-

-¡¿por qué le dijiste a Petunia que me acosté con todas las mujeres de la base?!-

-¡aaahh con que eso eraaaa!-

-¡no te hagas el imbécil y responde!-

_Did comenzó con sus estúpidos sermones de mal novio y demás, Handy se prendió de él y comenzó a golpearlo, mientras que yo, pues, hice lo que pude para separarlos…_

_-_que idiotas, peleando de esta manera parecen críos de 5-

_Pero de pronto, veo como otras manos agarran por el cuello al tonto de Did y lo sacan de la pelea, luego el mismo idiota, que resulto ser Cuddles, se enfrentó a Handy mientras intercambiaban lindos adjetivos uno al otro…_

-¡cerdo!-

-¡sinico!-

-¡perro asqueroso!-

-¡maldito manipulador!-

_Los marineritos se acercaron al ver la pelea y también por ver a Did tirado en el suelo. Ellos trataron de separarlos pero les era imposible…grupo de inútiles. Did estuvo por meterse a la pelea pero lo sujetaron en el suelo, justo antes de levantarse, en cambio a mí, me tomaron como una más de la pelea y me apresaron…_

_-_¡al menos traigan a alguien y que los detengan! ¡Ustedes no sirven ni para eso!-

_-_¡llama a Lummpy, tráelo rápido!-

_*****_Flash Back*****

-y bueno, lo demás ya se sabe- Lamy había logrado liberarse del agarre y se había acomodado sobre la espalda de Splendid

-Handy, Cuddles, arreglaremos este incidente en mi oficina, ahora mismo- unos soldados tomaron por los brazos al joven obrero, mientras que a Cuddles lo sujetaron con las muñecas en la espalda

-¡Handy es el culpable, solo a él deberían castigar!- la mirada de Handy, cual desprendía una mortal amenaza hacia el friki, hizo que este tragara saliva y se callara

-esto es lo que me pasa por acercarme a ti, tarado- dijo Lamy, quien aun permanecía sobre el cuerpo de su compañero

-al menos, podrías quitarte ¿no?

-chicos ¿qué ocurrió?- Toothy se acercó rápidamente al peli celeste

-creo que prendimos la mecha de la ira de Handy- respondió este- y por cierto, Lamy…pesas-

Un fuerte golpe de la cabeza de Did contra el suelo, hizo que tanto Toothy como los marinos presentes, se alejaran de la mujer quien desprendía un aura asesina

-te juro que la próxima al decir eso, no saldrás con vida-

Cerca de ahí, la figura de Petunia rondaba sin saber de lo sucedido hace minutos. Solo ver la acción de lamy rompiendo la cabeza de Did llamo su atención…

-oye ¿qué sucede?- se encamino directo a donde estaba sus amigos

-¿deberíamos decirle?- pregunto Toothy en susurros a los demás. Estos prefirieron dejarle la decisión al peli morado- digan algo, maldita sea-

-¿me dirán o se quedaran cuchicheando como viejas chismosas?-

*****slash*****

-no puedo permitir que abandonen a Flippy así como si nada, debo de hacer algo o nunca me lo perdonare- Flaky estaba en su recamara, caminando de un lado para otro mientras Flick la veía desde la cama sentado

-**¿qué es lo que piensas hacer?-** no tenía que preguntárselo, era un hecho que ambos, o mejor dicho todos los experimentos de segunda generación, compartían la misma mente y sabían que pensaban-**bueno no me lo digas, pero que no sea nada peligroso-**

-no será peligroso…eso creo-dijo esto último un tanto nerviosa

-**escucha, no tengo poder alguno para convencerte de no hacer tremenda estupidez, pero si para detenerte e impedir que abras esa puerta-** Flick se levantó del colchón y camino directo al punto mencionado-**me quedare aquí hasta que desistas de tu descabellada idea-**

-Flick no puedes hacerme esto, eres mi amigo deberías ayudarme- Flaky no quería comenzar una pelea con él, pero si fuese necesario, hasta lo mordería para librarse de su alter ego

-**ni creas que con mordiéndome me ganaras, solo te lastimarías-**

-si tengo que lastimarme para que me dejes ir, entonces lo are- dicho esto, Flaky dejó caer su cuerpo al suelo sentándose duramente, golpeándose su trasero. Llevó su muñeca a la boca y con los dientes hizo presión, mordiendo lentamente, para luego aumentar el dolor de forma gradual. Flick la observaba y también en su muñeca sentía la presión que hacia Flaky

-**no conseguirás nada, tarde o temprano dejaras eso. No puedes hacerte daño, nunca lo has hecho y nunca lo aras-** y en efecto, la pequeña soltó su muñeca marcada en rojo, dejando que la sangre fluya por su camino-**te lo dije-**

-¿por qué…?- dijo ella casi en susurros- ¿por qué no me dejas ir?- elevo su mirada a los ojos de su alter ego, ella estaba llorando, estaba muy dolida, eso lo sabía, pero verla llorar a cada rato era más doloroso que cualquier herida que se pudiera hacer ella misma-¡ayúdame Flick, ayúdame a salvarlo!-

-**lo que vas a hacer compromete a toda la base. ¿Piensas ser egoísta y dejar que tus amigos y la gente de acá estén desprotegida por un capricho tuyo?-** Flaky se lo quedo mirando con los ojos muy abiertos-** tú más que nadie debería saber que Flippy ya no existe, tú, una rastreadora, debería sentir un aura, un poder a kilómetros a la redonda, pero esa aura oscura y tenebrosa que emitía Fliqpy no está, lo sabes pero te reúsas a eso…solo porque piensas que llorando las cosas se resolverán estas muy equivocada-**

Sintió un peso inmenso tratando de aplastar su pecho, su cuerpo se hacía pesado, lentamente fue cayendo al suelo mientras sus ojos se reusaban a cerrarse y sin detener las amargas lagrimas

-¿qué es lo que necesitas de mí para que me dejes ir?- sus manos temblaron, sus brazos temblaron, todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, de pronto aquella habitación se volvió oscura, sin luz a su alrededor, sin nada que pudiera proteger al ente que se alejaba de ella

-**Flaky espera, no hagas esto-** la oscuridad comenzó a ponerse más turbia de lo que era, se podía sentir la negrura de aquel lugar, era una masa de soledad, de dolor lo que salía de la mente de Flaky-**¡detente!-** de pronto, un manto mucho más oscuro envolvió los pies de Flick, arrastrándose por sus piernas y llegando hasta su cintura. El pobre ente se sintió muy agitado y consternado por lo que estaba ocurriendo, se sentía débil, apagado, sin poder alguno y sin control en su cuerpo ficticio

-¿qué necesitas…de mí, Flick?- las manos de Flaky se tornaban negras, su cuerpo también se pintaba de ese color neutral, solo su cabello se mantenía con ese radiante y vivo color escarlata

-**¡DETENTE FLAKY!- **de repente, toda aquella oscuridad se desvaneció en cuestión de dos segundos, haciéndolos regresar a la habitación en donde estaban

-¿q-qué…paso?- pregunto ella, desconcertada

-**Flaky…iré por él, te lo prometo-**algo en el afloraba en su rostro, una emoción que nunca antes había mostrado inclusive frente a ella; miedo-**espero que tu plan resulte, solo…solo no vuelvas a hacer eso, por favor-**digo muy agitado

-¿hacer qué?- pregunto ella intrigada

-**solo…solo vámonos-** no quería alterarla más, debía omitir ese asunto para más tarde, ya después hablaría con ella. *****slash*****

No tenía como protegerse, el hielo le congelaba los pies descalzos, el sol le quemaba el rostro, las cenizas aun ardientes le chamuscaban el cuerpo. Ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo aquel pobre hombre, debía de rendirse y dejarse llevar por el manto oscuro de la muerte, pero por más que tratase, por más riscos y acantilados a los que se tirase, nunca conseguía quitarse la maldita vida que tenía. Su cuerpo estaba rasguñado, adolorido, con cicatrices en todas partes, era un pobre diablo sin suerte vagando por unas tierras sin vida, su único motivo para tenerlo en pie era encontrarse con aquellos rostros, aquellos preciados amigos que según deberían estarlo esperando en algún lugar…

-mi vida ya no tiene sentido…- sus lágrimas se derramaban por su mugroso rostro, marcando ligeros caminos- amigos, sé que están ahí, lo sé…-a un costado suyo, encontró una rama con la punta filosa. La tomo y la elevo al aire con las dos manos, lista para enterrarla en su estómago- amigos...espérenme- dijo con un suspiro lleno de esperanza-…Flaky…- dijo este nombre con un cariño único.

Rápido, directo, preciso, fue el movimiento de sus manos el que introdujeron el palo de madera en el estómago del pobre hombre, haciéndole gritar y luego poco a poco gemir de dolor. Se hecho en la nieve, manchándola está de su sangre, se recostó de lado viendo como su sangre fluía y de un rápido movimiento se arrancaba el palo, llevando su mano a la herida…

-quiero ir con…ustedes…-su respiración estaba decayendo, su pulso estaba volviéndose lento, más cuando se creía que estaba por morir, la herida comenzó a cerrarse rápidamente, la sangre dejo de fluir por aquella brecha de carne y rápidamente, el aire volvió a sus pulmones con normalidad-¡NOOO!- grito lleno de ira, de furia, de dolor por su gran fracaso -¡nuevamente esto! ¡¿Por qué Dios, por qué?!- gritaba a todo pulmón, como si sus quejas lograran ser escuchadas a esa distancia terrenal

*****slash*****

-¡ustedes dos están en graves problemas!- el mayor observaba a Cuddles y Handy con total desagrado, caminaba de un lado a otro imaginando que merecido castigo podría darles por tremendo espectáculo- Cuddles, eres un capitán, que vergüenza el llegar a ese extremo. Handy, eres uno de los mejores obreros, tus manos no fueron hechas para estas estupideces- ambos jóvenes miraban al suelo, furiosos por el tipo a su costado y apenados por las palabras del jefe

-las cosas que causan una relación…- Bud estaba apoyado en la mesa, rendido ante la conducta de su protegido Cuddles- mira muchacho, las cosas no se resuelven a golpes a la primera-

-¡este infeliz estuvo golpeando a Splendid!- respondió iracundo el peli amarillo

-¡tú y todos los demás hablaron cosas que no eran ciertas!- se defendió el otro joven

-¡cállense!- mando el mayor- Petunia es tu amiga-. Dirigiéndose a Cuddles- Petunia es tu novia- mirando a Handy- esa es la diferencia, pero eso no significa que puedas proteger a tu amiga a bases de golpes y tampoco que la engañes con otras mujeres-

-mayor, con todo el respeto, usted no sabe nada de lo ocurrido- Handy estaba a punto de estallar con tanta presión sobre él- le pediría que mantenga a su subordinado lejos de mis problemas y los de ella, solo nos concierne a nosotros dos-

-¡tú maldita rata, quieres seguir lastimándola!- Cuddles estaba por degollar al obrero, pero Bud lo tomo de los hombros justo a tiempo-¡me meteré cuando quiera, porque ella es mi amiga y tú la lastimaste, perro asqueroso!-

-¡si tú o los demás no conocen la situación mejor cierren sus bocas!- repentinamente, ambos se fueron al ataque en insultos, Bud solo controlaba a Cuddles de que no matara a Handy, el jefe se frotaba el puente de la nariz para tranquilizarse

-este no es mi día…- dijo el veterano, más cuando estuvo a punto de darles un golpe a cada joven para callarlos, la puerta se abre lentamente, dejando asomar las cabecitas de ciertos jovencitos- ¿ustedes qué hacen aquí?-pregunto a Did, quien estaba a primera vista

-¡venimos a defender a nuestro amigo!- más un golpe en la cabeza lo calló

-disculpe, solo venimos a tratar de solucionar este tema- Lamy entro, sacudiéndose un poco de polvo en la falda- Petunia es una gran amiga, bueno desde que supe todo ahora la aprecio como mi amiga, es por ello que quiero justicia para ella-

-Lamy en serio, ¿puedes callarte?- Handy ya no soportaba más intromisiones

-solo diré que tú y todas esas chicas merecen tener un castigo, por haber destrozado el corazón de Petunia- dijo señalándolo culposamente

-¡ya es suficiente! ¡Todos ustedes están locos de la cabeza!- ya su límite había llegado al tope, ya no aguanto más tonterías de sus compañeros- ¿cómo pueden pensar así de mí?, yo pase dos años de mi vida junto a ella, yo no podría hacerle daño, ¿ustedes me creen capaz de hacerle eso cuando nosotros vamos a/?

-¡jefeeee!- en eso Lummpy entra rápidamente, seguido por Russell y dos marineros más- ¡jefe tenemos problemas!- dijo rápidamente

-¿ahora qué sucedió?- ya no aguantaba las cosas que se presentaban, era demasiado para el pobre senil

-¡los gemelos y Flaky no están en ninguna parte de la base! ¡Además hace unos minutos una movilidad tuvo luz verde para salir de las instalaciones!-

Todos se quedaron tensos, en silencio, con los ojos bien abiertos…

-ella va por…va por él- dijo a duras penas el Mayor

*****slash*****

Eh aquí el nuevo cap del fic

Lamento mucho la demora, el trabajo me mata, espero este capítulo sea de su gusto y si es así, reviews?

See you late bye bye


End file.
